Rebellion
by Sail.on.Harper
Summary: The battle for justice between Kira and L has begun to take over Japan. But as a side project of L's comes to fruition, an old friend turned thief from Whammy's is thrown into the chaotic mess. Love, Drama. L & OC. M for language
1. Ghost

_Hey so this is my first story on this site, reviews and such would be much appreciated as I don't know if this is worth continuing._

_But I'm sure you will let me know._

_Anyway, everyone seems to write this, so I don't own Deathnote. Please don't sue me._

_Enjoy :)_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Who's this person you're looking for?"__  
__"An old...friend"_

It was four in the morning when my normally silent computer chimed to life. I had been lying on top of my bed hoping for the sleep I knew would never come. Rubbing my hooded eyes I rolled off the mattress and onto the floor. I groaned as I pulled the Laptop towards me.  
Despite my insomnia, I had enough energy to be suspicious of the alarm. It could only mean one thing - someone was looking for me. I always left my computer hacked into my hotel's system; monitoring my presence in their files. The idea was that should anyone else hack into this network, my computer would signal danger.

And I would have to move again.  
I had been running for the past 6 months, changing Hotels every few days, travelling by night and covering my tracks. I became invisible - as I had been trained to do since childhood.

You see, I am a thief.  
A rather good one too.  
I have been commissioned by several world leaders to steal classified documents, between jobs for _that Group_; the company that adopted and employed me since the tender age of 14. I am one of the best in the world; I cannot be found when I choose to hide. Tonight is the first time someone has detected me. Crouched over the keyboard, I watched for a moment as the hackers systematically searched through files. It would take at least an hour to get through every client, and besides, I went by a disguised name.

I gazed unconcernedly at the ceiling considering my options.  
Capture: So what if they caught me?  
Perhaps I should allow this search, leave my alias in the network. At least I could be sure of my fate, and that certainty - such a luxury, something taken for granted so often - would grant me the often denied right to sleep. My body sagged even closer to the floor from the mere thought. 6 months without fitful sleep. Insomnia and anxiety - two friends I had made recently.

I glanced back at the computer screen and was shocked to see the hacker opening four files at a time, and only for about 5 seconds before moving on. The searcher continued to get closer to my name.  
I frowned.  
This was no ordinary computer geek - my pursuers must have paid a pretty penny to hire this guy.  
Oh well, too late to do anything about it now: They had arrived at my name.  
My future played itself out in my head: They would recognize the credit card number, despite the fact that I had many. Within 10 minutes, a bullet would creep through my window, kiss my forehead and then -  
Sleep.  
It probably would not hurt.  
Yes.  
This was my escape. I crossed my legs and leaned back towards the bed, slowly closing my eyes.  
I had had enough. Though that hacker _was_ a genius.  
I wonder who he is…  
Every fibre of my being screamed in protest as I cracked open one eye. Sleep will come, I assured myself.  
But I can't die without satisfying my curiosity…  
"B-beep"  
Suddenly I was alert. Another had entered the network. Why would they send two to do the work of one?  
I rocketed forward onto my heels, frantically pushing my hair out of my eyes with one hand, typing and clicking with the other. I recognised this pattern - this way of doing things. The second hacker was definitely the Group I had been hiding from - so who was the first?  
I started breaking into this mystery computer; I had to get them out of my file for it would arouse the suspicions of the Group. I paused for half a second - this genius had just slammed me with such an intense security system it would leave any other hacker weeping for mercy.  
But I am not any other hacker.  
I am a thief.  
I am invisible.  
There are only two people who can break through this system.

Both are women.

The first to do so was the notorious Mary Kenwood Aka "Wedy".  
She also happens to have been my mentor.  
You do not need to be a genius to figure out the second person. I no longer felt tired - and the will to live was of such a force I had never felt since...

Well.  
Anyway.

Pausing for a moment, I tossed a virus into a file bound to be searched by the group.  
"That ought to slow them down..." I barely noticed the sun starting to rise, muffled as it was against the thick velvet curtains of my room. And then finally-  
I was through. All was silent as I stared at the computer's secrets. It was him. The other person who was a phantom like me. How could I have missed this?

Who else was trained with the purpose of extreme observational skills?  
He knew I was Wedy's apprentice.  
He knew I could overcome this system.  
And after everything he has done, after nary a word after five years he looks for me.

I delve further into the system and discover the internet source as belonging to the Imperial Hotel in Tokyo – top floor. Suddenly the screen went black.

Bah.

Detection.

The second hacker has also disappeared. I start biting a fingernail, once again considering my options. I have no reason to ever want to see him again, though I am curious about the sudden attention.

"B- beep"

Huh?

Someone checking in at 4:30?

I watch a new file being created, and see that these night time wanderers have requested a room on my floor. The hair on my left arm begins to rise – a warning. I open a video feed from the security camera in reception, and stare death in the face. They have come for me. I don't bother to turn my computer off; I merely shut the laptop on itself.

I slip my black dress on and step into black Doc Martins. The Laptop is stored in the suitcase waiting by the door and I hurry away from my dark room into the light.

He is calling me home.


	2. Rebellion

**I do not own Deathnote and hold no rights to the Manga/Anime.**

**Please Review.**

I marched down the hallway, wondering whether to take the stairs or the elevator.

I could be ambushed easily on the stairs - yet I had a better chance of escape. Then again... Taking the elevator would mean that no one could enter until I got out. Voices were echoing up the stairway, causing me to back away frantically.

Elevator it is then.  
I started hammering the "down" button on the elevator - why did I insist on hiring the top floor?! The voices were getting closer now; deep, male voices. Undoubtedly the meat-heads hired to kill me.

The elevator pinged open.

Well it would take more than a couple of stick wielding gorillas to take me out.

The ride to the bottom of the building took an age, and my mind started to wander into memories I had so long suppressed.

_He expected me to rot in this place?_

_I have better prospects than that..._

_A phone call, a car, the silhouette in the window..._

I shook myself.

Enough.

I'll just find out what he wants and be done with him. I'm just getting closure - as any other person would do.

The doors flew open, startling me out of my day dream. I waited for a moment, expecting gun shots. Yet I was only met with a kindly bellhop asking me to move.

Urgh. The lobby. Wide open, brightly lit space. I might as well have painted a target on my back then and there. The bellhop was staring at me as though I was some sort of lunatic. Well, THAT was to be expected - I had broken out into a sweat, probably white as a sheet at the thought of the walk to the doors 50 meters away. I cleared my throat, lowered my head and left the elevator.

The doors closed behind me and I knew there was no going back. The only way out was the door that now seemed so far away. On my first step I stumbled - my feet trying to walk, but my body was trying to run.

'You need to calm down. Act natural. You did not suffer through fourteen years of training to forget everything now.' I kept telling myself.

I took a deep breath and started walking. Sirens in the distance only strengthened my resolve, if the police were coming; it meant that THEY had started shooting. THEY would be trying to make their escape, so I needed to move faster. It took everything I had not to run, it would only rouse suspicion, and besides - I doubt I could outrun a bullet traveling at 1500 kilometers per hour behind me. I heard the elevators ping again, and my legs started to buzz. In the reflection of the doors, I saw who had come for me.

It was Shiro Akahoshi.

My former boss.  
And my guardian after Wammy's Orphanage - the foster father that was trying to kill me.

He was a squat, overweight man. His face was magenta with fury - undoubtedly because he had failed once again in my murder. The men next to him I recognized as board members of Akahoshi Productions.

Keep moving. Keep moving.

They had not seen me, but they were rushing towards the doors. Towards me.

I charged on, no longer caring who saw me. This was a matter of life or death. My final step broke into a run - and I was free into the early morning light. I turned to run down the sidewalk towards the taxi stand.  
I chanced a look back, and saw several board members sprawled amongst luggage on the shiny marble floor. Shiro was yelling at a Bellhop boy as the hotel employees hurried to help the men up.

And all of a sudden I started to laugh. They were defeated again, and had made a scene on top of that.

Still chuckling I climbed into a waiting cab and instructed the driver to drive around for half an hour before I would give him my destination.

We pulled into the street, and as we passed the hotel, my laugh died in my throat.

Akahoshi was still in the lobby, staring right into my taxi.

He lowered his head, nodding, acknowledging my survival: Until we meet again, then.

I buried my face into my knees and started to cry.


	3. Change

**I do not own Deathnote and hold no rights to the Manga/Anime.**

**Please Review.**

Once I had gotten over the initial shock - you know, on a count of nearly being murdered in my bed, I was able to tell the worried cabbie where to go.

My legs started to go numb with anticipation; I was going to see him again after 5 long years. Would he be expecting me - or would he be furious that I hacked his computer to find him.

Oh gods, he'll think I'm a stalker.

And I have no where else to go. The police will be looking for me, wanting to know why I fled the scene of an almost crime, and who would want to kill me…

I would be on the news, as would my photo, and the second thing I feared would kill me. Perhaps even beat the men of Akahoshi to it.

How ironic - I am fleeing one mob of murderers into the arms of the only person challenging the mass murderer that has put the entire world into turmoil.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window, the hard life of a criminal.

_He_ would tell me I deserved it. Probably.

I was nearly asleep when the taxi driver - Ted- pulled over.

I looked up, puzzled, only to find myself staring up at a massive steel building, imposing and intimidating. I paid Ted, accepted his well wishes and was given his number should I need 'help' with anything. Finally he drove away, and I was left standing in the cold shadow of the Imperial Hotel.

I entered the building like a thief. Invisible and unnoticed. I made my way towards the elevators - it had been the top floor, right? And searched the cascade of buttons for the highest. I hastily tried to clean my Docs on the backs of my legs, and smoothed my dress.

I caught sight of my appearance in the metal doors and frantically hit the emergency stop button. I tore open my bag and hunted for my poor excuse for a make-up kit.  
I really should have put it in an easier to reach place.

I realised how bad my day was going when I became overly excited at the discovery of my mascara. I touched up my lipstick (red, of course) and tied my wild hair back into a high ponytail - not my usual sleek look - but I had almost been assassinated for god's sake.

A second glance in the doors confirmed that, yes, I now looked like a gay cabaret singer, but there wasn't much more I could do.

I pushed the button again, but it wasn't long before the movement underfoot ceased, and the doors untangled themselves.

I need to do this now, or I'll turn back.

Go, go, go.

In my anticipation, I rushed out of the elevator and ran headlong into the silhouette in front of me.

_Watari_

_He wanted cake__._

_Again._

_It seems that ever since my master met Mr. Yagami, he has been in even more need of glucose to sustain his intellect. The boy was on the point of exhaustion - trying to save the world on his own._

_I was wheeling the dessert trolley down the entrance wa__y, when the elevator (which had been climbing the levels) suddenly stopped moving._

_Of course, I left the trolley and moved closer to the doors, taking a closer look at the floor number. The carriage was paused between floors "29 and 30". Who ever was riding in the__ elevator had pulled the emergency stop lever. I tapped the LCD screen impatiently, and was searching for a way to force the elevator to__ mobilise__ once more, when the doors were flung open, and she rushed into me._

_For the briefest moment I was shocked, but I managed to catch the young woman by the elbows and steady her._

_That's when I saw her face._

_I couldn't believe it._

_It was her. Our girl, f__or whom we had searched so long._

_She was back._

I stared at the weathered old face before me. Watari was still the same.

5 years had passed and the man hadn't aged a day. We stood and stared at each other for a moment, before collapsing into a bear hug. I, of course, start to cry - a nasty habit I have picked up in the last day or so. My old teacher is murmuring into my hair "there, there, you are home now my dear. It is alright now". After several minutes of tears and encouragement, we part. Watari holds me at arms length observing my face. I fear what he sees.

_Watari_

_I look at the woman before me. She__ is no longer the child I knew, nor is she the carefree teenager she should be. She looks beaten down and tired. Her hair is still thick and auburn, but it is pulled back, where she used to let it free. __  
__I remember when she would race around the courtyard, her locks whipping out behind her. __  
__Her eyes are hooded, rimmed with black shadows. He skin has lost the olive glow, instead it has become almost translucent with it whiteness. Several purple bruises pattern her arms, and one faded rests on her cheek. Now she dresses in black. She is still as lovely as ever, but tortured, tired and broken._

I start to feel uncomfortable - is my appearance really so awful?  
Watari frowns slightly at me, before releasing his hold and smiling.

"My dear, my errand can wait, I'd best introduce you."  
He placed a hand under my elbow and started to guide me towards the room. I could no longer feel my legs, and my stomach was churning - yet on the outside I appeared composed, if not a little more pale.  
Watari let go of me and opened the door, he would not escort me in; he respected me too much.  
"Ryuuzaki,' he announced, "It seems we have a guest"


	4. Girl and Boy

**I do not own Deathnote and hold no rights to the Manga/Anime.**

**Please Review.**

I was surprised by the sheer number of people in the room; there were four young men and an elder, more fatherly looking man all crowded round. They turned at Watari's words, studying me - probably thinking I was some abuse victim.  
Well, being on the receiving end of attempted murder probably would count as that.  
It was obviously the penthouse suite, furnished in high quality rugs and couches, several computers linked to the wall with a barrage of black cord.  
But I could not see him.  
Suddenly one of the younger men rushed towards me, his black hair in his face; his palm outstretched.  
"Hi! I'm Matsu, it a pleasure t-" Suddenly pale hand clamped down on Matsu's wrist, forcing it away from me.

"Don't touch her."

The man called Matsu stumbled. He looked quickly over his shoulder at the other men, laughing feebly, before slinking backwards to join them.

I realised that _he_ had been sitting at the centre of the group; Matsu's attack had revealed his hiding place. He was too close, which has normal considering his personal-space invader nature.

I took a step back, thinking over his words - I mean, I was expecting a reaction, but really? Don't touch her? Like I was some sort of disease?  
"K...It's been a long time..." He took a step back too.

"Hmm, well you would know; right detective? Is it still L or are you hiding behind a different name now?"  
He watched me unblinkingly, and I started counting all the reasons I should leave.

_Watari_

_The members of the NPA took a step away from the two. T__o the untrained eye they looked relaxed; if a little cool towards each other. However, I could see it the entire encounter was strained, their poses too practiced and tense. Lawliet in his usual pose, K standing with one hip jutted out and a hand on her waist. I had never seen Lawliet so worried, or K so ... fierce. She had taken that comment wrongly, and now it seems there was 'hell to pay'.__  
__By the same token, she had gotten under Lawliet's skin, despite his worry over her appearance, he was irritated.__  
__"So what do you want?" K asked, eyeing the NPA.__  
__"Whatever gave you the impression I wanted anything?"__  
__"You hacked my hotels network, and found my alias. And you managed to give my position away to possible ... well people who may have been searching for me. But I suppose you were just surfing the net? You should really update your security system by the way."__  
__"No. I have to move every few days, and I was checking the database for known Kira supporters, and I happened to be after the penthouse suite - which it seems, you were occupying."__  
__K was the first to break her composure; she suddenly straightened up, her legs parted slightly, as if to make a run at her counter-part. I noticed her shoes and smiled inwardly. __  
__Doc Martins.__  
__Yes they would definitely win against L's bare feet.__  
__Mary taught her well.__  
__"You're such a liar!" Her anger was travelling about the room; Matsuda took a visible step back. __  
__L must have been enjoying this - despite his irritation; she was wonderful when she had her wild up.__  
__"Yes. But not about this. That leads me to ask: why where you so keen to come back, from one coincidental click of a button?" L had started to look around for a chair. He would need to crouch to regain his reasoning ability in order to come out of this argument unscathed.__  
__"Well, I figured after 14 years of being ignored, you must be really desperate to see me, just to break your silence. But I see I was mistaken, so I'll leave".__  
__L clenched his teeth, biting out the words "it has been five years since we last saw each other"__  
__She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. __  
__" I suppose you're here on Shiro's orders? Did you come to scout out my room? To give a detailed report to your owners at Akahoshi Productions of my status so they could rob me later?' he lowered into a crouch, "or maybe it was something else."__  
__I__ realised__ what he was going to say "-Ryuuzaki that is-" __  
__"You are afraid of Kira, so you are running from your own shady and deceitful past to sully my future."__  
__She looked as though he had slapped her.__  
__L opened his mouth, I'd hope it was to backtrack, but she got there first.__  
__He voice was flat and low "You know L, for a genius you sure are stupid. As if I would run to you, the one person openly challenging Kira, to escape a criminal's fate.'__  
__She glared down at him, as if he was worse than dirt.__  
__"But then, it seems as though you have not matured since I saw you last. I'm so sorry for wasting you time. Goodbye."__  
__She turned, straightening her back as she went and walked past me, through the door that had not yet had the chance to be shut._

_  
_I heard the door close behind me, and then I leaned my head against the entrance way wall. I can't believe I yelled that he was a liar – what am I, 12?  
That was my last hope and I blew it. Granted he's an ass, but had I held my tongue I would have had a safe place to stay and guaranteed survival.

Well, until Kira switched on the news and saw the report on the shooting in my old room.  
"My dear, do not take his words to heart."  
Watari turned my face towards him.  
I mumbled something about social retardation, and Watari laughed.  
My voice was still low but there were no more tears. I was resigned to my fate.  
"I have no where else to go."  
Watari put his arm around my shoulders.  
"You will stay here. As long as you want; you need not see Lawliet again until the time is right. Things will work out." He led me towards a door across from L's, carrying my suitcase in one hand, and patting my back with the other. He opened the door for me and set my stuff down. Exhaustion finally took over, after 6 months of fear I could finally rest. I lay on the bed, and was only conscious long enough to hear Watari's words.  
"Things will be right again."  
He shut the door behind him, I could hear his footsteps walking back to L, a muffled metronome, and then finally:

Sleep


	5. Exit

**I do not own Deathnote and hold no rights to the Manga/Anime.**

**Please Review.**

I opened one eye, trying to make out the time on the digital clock by my bed.  
It took a moment to figure out where I was.  
L's face flashed in my head, and I remembered our fight and his indifference. I groaned and rolled over, pulling one of many pillows over my head, trying to muffle out the words echoing around my brain.  
I have a headache. I should get up and figure out where I am.  
As I struggle out of bed, I finally notice the needle sticking out of my arm. It is attached to a tube, leading towards an IV pole with a plastic bag of fluid hanging from the top.  
I automatically think of poison.  
Was I drugged?  
Was I kidnapped during my sleep and locked in an Akahoshi hotel?

I immediately yanked the needle out of my arm, and rushed to the door. Flinging it open, I recognised the penthouse entranceway.  
No I had not been kidnapped, but I locked the door after me anyway.

I turned back to the cool, dark room.  
As casually as possible, I wandered back to the IV pole, and examined the bag more carefully.  
Ah. A combination of glucose and insulin.

I glanced over my shoulder, and saw my suitcase sitting underneath a table, its contents laid out neatly on the clean surface.  
Empty insulin vials and needles were stacked next to my blood test kit.  
Watari - most likely- had discovered my condition.  
I found a rubbish bin near my bed, and saw many tiny strips of plastic - blood test strips.  
Jeez, how long have I been out? I sat down wearily on the bed, trying to think.

I had been diagnosed as diabetic when I turned fifteen.  
During my first year working for Akahoshi. It was fairly manageable - four injections a day and continual tests to make sure my blood sugars were at the correct level.  
But five months into hiding, I had run out of insulin.  
I tried every chemist and the black market for supplies - but Shiro managed to almost completely cut off my supply.  
He stationed guards everywhere, paid of doctors to call his men at the first sight of me.  
I have a scar where one attacked me with a scalpel. The dramatic weight loss and tiredness were common symptoms of the insulin starved.  
Watari must have checked on me every hour.  
I checked my phone - it was Thursday...I had arrived on Tuesday?  
The headache was starting to throb; my body's protest for more sleep. I lay back on the bed, and waited for dreams.

An hour later my eyes were still wide open.  
The insomniac was not cured. I looked over at the table again, and saw the orange bottle I thought I had long discarded. It was the one success in many painful trips for medicine - pain killers. After several injuries at the hands of assassins, I turned to the one friend I have left in the medical word; begging for the strongest pain killers he had.  
I found that they didn't work.  
At all.  
But now, seeing as I am fairly relaxed, perhaps the outcome would be different...  
I rolled off the bed and crawled to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
Get up.  
I swung to my feet, wobbling unsteadily on my feet. I sat down at the table, and reached for the tube.  
**No more than two pills daily. Do not exceed recommended dose. If on other medication, see a doctor before use.**  
Well a chemist is as good as a doctor - right?  
And he had said to take them as needed. And now I need four. I unscrewed the bottle and tipped a small handful onto the table. Probably more than four.  
I scooped them into my mouth and gulped them with water.  
It took 60 seconds.  
And then I was doubled in pain.

**L was crouched on a chair, watching the computer screen humming before him. The NPA and the Kira suspect were behind him, waiting for some gem of information, a clue that would solve the case. He was dropping sugar cubes in the congealed coffee before him.****  
****It was just about time to go and check on K again. He rubbed his thumb across his mouth.****  
****He had not been surprised to see her; rather her appearance had him shocked.****  
****The police chief said something vague and unimportant; drawing the other officers away, only the boy Kira remained.****  
****"You're right to feel guilty for the way you treated her, you know."****  
****Light glared down at L. ****  
****L nodded absent mindedly. ****  
****He had been feeling guilty since she left the orphanage five years ago, and had been trying to make up for whatever went wrong ever since.**

**  
**K's head dropped hard against the table. Though her eyes were closed, she was still conscious.  
The bastard poisoned me.  
She tried to remember the man who gave her the pills but found that she could no longer place him.  
Blackness was edging her vision now - at least now the pain would end.

**L remembered the day they took her. He had fought for her in ways she would never know. She had been so young, only 14. She had no idea of the shady dealings Akahoshi were involved in. He had tried to stop her - but the last time he saw her, she was running through the Orphanage grounds towards a long black car. She had never looked back.****  
****Light has still glaring at him.****  
****So the mass murderer has enough human in him for a conscience.****  
****"I have to see to her medication now", L murmured "and perhaps I will talk to her. Does that satisfy?"****  
****Light rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer.****  
****L's knees cracked as he climbed off the couch. The other members of the NPA did not look up from the paper work they had suddenly produced, and L left the room alone.****  
****He hesitated when he reached her door. The conversation they needed to have could wait until she was well, again.****  
****He still could not believe the state she had allowed herself to get into. He was surprised when he found the door to be locked. L knocked gently, and waited for a reply.****  
**

Through the fog I heard muffled knocking.  
God that was annoying. Where was that coming from?  
I tried to call out, but my teeth remained locked together; my lips unresponsive.  
Just one movement, I begged of my body.  
Just one twitch to knock that glass.  
We need to tell them that we are not OK.  
We need to live.  
We have come this far, we cannot let them destroy us like this.  
I will not allow myself to die alone in the dark.  
I will die in a brilliant way - this is not it.  
Today is not the end.  
Move. Your. Arm.

**From inside the room came a faint crash. The smashing of glass. "K?" L called. Something wasn't right. He knocked more insistently now, calling to her. Where were the damn keys? The chief heard the racket he was making, and came into the hall.****  
****"Find the keys. There's something wrong" L's hurried whisper floated into the other apartment, the NPA members started lifting papers looking for the key.****  
****Then finally, there was a thud.****  
****The kind of sound one makes when they hit the floor.****  
****That was invitation enough - L kicked the door down, and found her, sprawled on the glass covered floor.**


	6. Wake

**I do not own Deathnote and hold no rights to the Manga/Anime.**

**Please Review.**

**It took a moment to assess the scene before him: The broken glass, the scattered pills and the girl slumped on the floor. It took another to act.****Lawliet scooped K into his arms; her head nodding limply.  
****"Find Watari!" he spat over his shoulder, while dragging the lolling body towards the bathroom. Soichiro yelled the order at Matsuda, who scattered from the apartment. L kicked open the bathroom door turned the body around and bent her to face the toilet. Light appeared by his side, and pulled back K's loose hair when he**** realised**** L's intentions.  
****The detective jammed a finger down the girl's throat, and forced her to cough up what ever it was she had taken.**

_Watari_

_You can imagine my surprise when a particularly distressed Matsuda attacked me and my dessert cart; he over turned the trolley in his fear. He was spluttering about an apparent over-dose. He wasted a good 60 seconds finding his words. I grabbed him by the elbow and started leading him towards the elevator; questioning the young man.  
__Finally I understood._

**"What have you taken?!" Light was yelling as L went to work. K groaned in reply, her eyes rolling in their sockets.  
****"How many did you take K? Come on! You need to tell us for us to help you..." Lawliet was murmuring quickly and quietly into her ear. K grimaced before falling back into her stupor - vomiting again.  
****Where the hell is Watari?  
****L lifted K upright again, and started carrying her towards the bed. Soichiro fussed about, looking for his cell phone, threatening ambulances and hospitals. Light started running towards the apartment door, saying unimportant words.  
****Lawliet adjusted K's head on her pillow, and started wrapping her tightly in blankets. A shadow appeared at the door. Watari had finally arrived. ****He was carrying a leather doctor's bag in one hand, and forcing the panicked NPA out the door with the other.**

**Finally there was silence. The two went to work, Watari examining the spilt pills, L putting K back on the insulin and Glucose drip. Watari frowned at one of the pills, before pulling some invention out of the bag. Somehow, it concluded each pill was laced with poison. Then finally: ****"The cure is fairly simple, but we need to move quickly." Watari started digging about the bag again. L paused, chewing his thumb and stared at the unconscious form before him**,** wondering about the stranger his best friend had become. Watari appeared at his shoulder.**

**"I understand your frustrations. But we need her alive before we get the answers to our questions."****Lawliet nodded, and the two continued to connect their companion to every machine possible**.

Blackness swirled around me.  
I struggled, but found it impossible to move.  
I could not remember how I had got here, or even if what I was experiencing was real.  
A room started to materialize around me.  
It was the entrance of a...Museum? More like a castle if anything.  
The ceiling was twice as high as normal, curved into molded white arches every few meters. There were paintings on the walls between tall oak doors. My feet came unstuck from the marble floor. I wandered towards one of the doors, trying to figure out the best way to escape this place.  
I started getting goose bumps on my left arm.  
Possibly the worst super power ever - but it was enough to warn me.  
I pushed the door open; it made no sound.  
I peered into the gloom within, and was about to leave when my eyes suddenly adjusted.  
There were people in there, talking quietly.  
I can't describe why I did it, I just felt compelled to enter, like I was missing something important.  
I was a ghost, gliding into the room and hiding in shadow.  
And that was when I saw myself.  
I was standing with a man; the both of us were facing a group of people who were sitting in the darkness.  
I was in a memory.  
One of the sitting men spoke to the second me.  
"I am afraid we cannot take that risk. You have become invaluable to us - but we have doubts about your loyalties. You have become a threat, Ms K, and we will not risk the company to let you continue to run rampant."  
The man standing next to me spoke.  
"Enough. You promised not to act until we had discussed this further. I accompanied her on this job and I have no reason to believe she would compromise our standing."  
I watched myself. I was standing completely still, but my eyes were scanning the windows and doors.  
A sudden gleam caught my eye. The revolver winked at me in the darkness, aiming for the memory me.  
The hidden man laughed.  
" My son, you of all people should know. I lie."  
The gun went off, blocking the scream that tore out of my throat.  
The man and the others rose from their seats, all pulling out revolvers from their suits - pointing them towards my hiding place.  
"My dear there is no escape".  
Shiro Akahoshi stood before me, raising his gun to hit me at chest height. Once again I was frozen to the spot, watching Akahoshi's growing smile.  
"Goodbye, daughter."  
Suddenly a flash of light fared through the window - helicopter propellers could be heard outside - What on earth was going on?  
The men shielded their eyes from the sudden light.  
I took the opportunity to run.  
The door swung open for me as I tore towards it. I heard the guns start to hack up bullets in my direction. I could feel the air vibrate as they missed me by inches.  
This is a dream - you must wake up. This is not real, it's not happening.  
I repeated this to myself over and over as I struggled to the door. My legs were made of lead, almost impossible to move. Between the gunfire, I could hear people moving around in the corridor. I tried to call to them, but now my voice was muted.  
It's a dream, it's a dream - you can move, there is nothing stopping you.  
I speed up, and managed to break through the doorway.  
I was back where I started, but I could hear my pursuers - they did not seem to be having as much trouble as I was.  
I hear people at the end of the corridor - calling my name.  
Again I tried to scream, it was little more than a squeak.  
It's not real. You need to tell them where you are. There is nothing holding you back.  
I was getting faster, charging down the ever expanding corridor.  
I took it up a gear, I was lightening.  
I will not be caught - I have never been caught before!  
I was a blur, a tool slicing through the air - and I was faster than the growth of the hallway. I yelled to the people looking for me, my voice was at a normal level, and growing stronger each time I called.  
Wake up! Wake up K!  
I was nearly there, my saviors started running towards me - and then suddenly the floor dropped into stairs.  
And I was falling down, down, down into the darkness.

**The screaming stopped.****  
****K twitched on the bed so violently that her body left the mattress for a moment. L forced himself to remove his hands from her shoulders and sat back in his seat, moving it as close as possible to the bedside.**  
**It was night time - the second day of K being unconscious.**  
**In the darkness, he saw the gleam of her open eyes; could hear the ragged breathing brought on by her fear of the drug induced nightmare.**  
**He waited, knowing he could not speak, for he would only succeed in distressing her further. So he waited.**  
**He sat and watched her stare at the ceiling until she could muster the courage to move once more.**


	7. K

**I do not own Deathnote and hold no rights to the Manga/Anime.**

**Please Review.**

The adrenaline was still pulsating through me as I lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

Well in the general area of the ceiling, the room was too dark to see that far clearly.

I reverted back to animal instinct - stay still, avert attention from yourself.

I tried to regulate my breathing to give the appearance of sleep, while my mind put together the moments leading up to my passing out.

I had been lying on the floor, and my head had been throbbing.

A rectangle of light appeared - an open door? -before the shadow dragged me away.

That nightmare...I had lived it 6 months earlier. I should probably tell Watari and L when I see them next...

My arm twitched involuntarily, and I finally noticed my surroundings. I was lying amidst a jungle of plastic tubing, several machines beeped at me from the gloom. Moving only my eyes, I looked down at my arms. Both had needles in the crook, and my right hand had one sticking out of it.

I wasn't breathing on my own either - a tube was wrapped around my head and under my nose, forcing oxygen into my body. My t shirt had been taken away, but my blankets were covering me. Two small circular stickers attached to wires were stuck to either side of my chest -monitoring my heart. I felt panic welling up inside me - my legs going numb again. I sat up with a speed that is unnatural for an apparent invalid like me. I had time to grasp the tube coming from my right arm, before a cool white hand intercepted my attempt to yank the needle out.

I followed the arm up to the body of the dark eyed man sitting - crouching rather - beside me.

"I'll ask you not to do that" he said softly, not removing his hand. His pale skin was positively glowing, piercing the darkness. I released my grip on the tube and slowly lay back down, not taking my eyes off of L.

We stayed like that for I while before I managed to find the words "W...what are you doing here?" I was surprised at how raspy my voice had become.

L started biting a fingernail "Well, you see, I live here."

I kept staring at him, waiting for him to continue.

"That and you poisoned yourself and have been unconscious for the past two days. We nearly had to take you to hospital, but we didn't wanted to risk your anonymity"

"I did not!" I glared at him. He tilted his head, raising an eyebrow (or lack thereof).

"I didn't poison myself!" Where on earth did he get his conclusion from?

Suddenly the rest of my memory rushed forward. The pain-killers. I had taken many. He watched me as my brain switched into gear: there was a lot of coincidental evidence pointing towards suicide. I finally squeaked:

"You think I intentionally overdosed, don't you?"

Again the raised eyebrow. "So why take ten at once?"

"You wouldn't be thinking straight either without 6 months of sleep." How dare he treat me like this?

"That still does not explain the effects of the pills - each laced with poison, undoubtedly meant to kill you over time, yet it must have been quite a shock to the system after taking 10. Which leads me to my next thought: why would K have something like this in her possession?"

I said nothing.

"What are _you_ doing here, K?"

It was time to tell them what I should have said on my first night.

"You should fetch Watari - he would want to hear this too."

"He's already here"

I turned and saw the old man shut the door behind him, put his hat on the table and pull a chair towards me.

I began to talk.

**A ****Timeline.**

I had lived at Whammys orphanage since the tender age of 5. I know nothing of my parents or extended family, nor do I feel that I need to.

I was adopted at age 14, and was trained in the Arts of theft and espionage for Akahoshi Productions. That was the deal breaker you see; Akahoshi would pay to develop my natural talents and help me become one of the best in the industry. In exchange, I would work for the company until I turned 21.

I told people I was just ambitious.

Anyway.

Between ages 14 and 16 Akahoshi Productions had their top "infiltration operative", aka Wedy, take me under her wing. She trained me in stealth, awareness and problem solving. Once I mastered some of the physical basics, we moved onto gadgets and firewalls, and I eventually even surpassed her in hacking and techno-piracy.

On my 16th birthday, I became both an official employee of Akahoshi Productions and a formidable weapon for competing companies.

I should probably point of now, that it was not Shiro who adopted me. His brother, Akio Akahoshi was the president of the company at the time of my adoption and consequentially my foster father. I befriended Akio's son, Eoin, who was 3 years older than me and had become a director of the company at the age of 18.

The directors of the company were always clear about my existence within A.P - as of my 16th birthday I would be hired out to spy and steal competing companies' secrets. If they wanted things to stay private, they would have to pay Akahoshi a monthly fee to keep me at bay.

On my 18th birthday, I received an engagement ring from Eoin and a dead father from the unknown.

Akio was shot twice in the head and dumped in the ocean. The Vice President - Shiro - took over, and changed the company's motives. I was given numerous aliases and was hired out to secret branches of the Japanese and American governments. Initially I enjoyed the work, it was like making it to the top of the crime world; I was actually being paid by law enforcers to be a criminal. After all, I had stolen for Akio, so why not Shiro?

My jobs started getting more and more dangerous. There were assassinations involved, I was ordered to plant compromising information in other governments. Things that could have initiated a war. When I slowed down long enough to look closely at what I was doing, I had it out with Shiro. He changed my work back to stealing from business's, which I thought was very compassionate.

Actually, I was a threat and he was certain that I would expose all of A.P's shady dealings.

Wedy's contract ran out at this time too, and she was barred from seeing me again.

Then during what was meant to be a small job, the guards were murdered by my comrade. Just for the hell of it.

I raged at Shiro, demanding an end to the contract - claiming exploitation. I threatened to go the police.

He threatened assassination, and I realised that he was responsible for my father's death.

I backed down.

My next job was a bank robbery, and this time my accomplice was Eoin. Though he never said, I knew he had been sent to follow me. We were looking for a diamond the size of a fist, and I had blueprints leading to its whereabouts. But when we entered the room, Shiro and the other directors were waiting for us. Eoin pleaded for my life, but Shiro was convinced that I would do them all in.

They had come with guns.

I thought that it was my time to die. But then, people I never would consider my saviors showed up.

The police were suddenly there in full force; helicopters and spotlights shining through the windows. I was able to make my escape. I hid in the shadows and waited for the police to run past me. I escaped through a vent.

I don't know how the others escaped, perhaps they didn't - maybe they paid off the officers.

What I do know is that I have been running ever since. That was six months ago. Insomnia, anxiety and lack of medication disallowed me to think straight. I never realised that my chemist was funded by Akahoshi. I've never seen Eoin since.

I stopped being careful. I had accepted my fate, until I realized that I was still wanted; that there was still a place I could go to hide.

So that is how I came to the Imperial Hotel, in search of sanctuary.

**Sleep.**


	8. Informant

**I do not own Deathnote and hold no rights to the Manga/Anime.**

**Please Review.**

_Watari_

_L watched her sleep for a day.__  
__Then the NPA intervened, begging for his services once more.__  
__L was hesitant to leave K's side; but understood his duty to the Japanese Police Force. Finally Chief Yagami offered to provide a rotating guard; each member of the NPA would watch over the invalid in 4 hour shifts until the group left at the end of the day. __  
__She regained her strength quickly, but she remained pale. She put on weight, and began to look healthy again.__  
__That is, until Matsuda tried to open her curtains. She all but tried to scratch the boy's eyes out. She is still terrified of the Akahoshi, convinced that they are waiting for the next opportunity to kill her.__  
__L soon got to work._

_  
_I was bedridden for a week.  
There are 167 tiles in the kitchen.  
74 in the bathroom.  
There are 17 light bulbs, and 7plug sockets arranged around the wall.  
I had managed to make several friends within the NPA. Soichiro was particularly nice to me, but I suspected that he was trying to make up for his absence from his own daughters life. Aizawa didn't say much, but Watari said he was impressed by the way I had so effortlessly installed terror in Matsuda.  
Speaking of which, he was my babysitter for the afternoon.  
I glanced over at him. He was sitting at the table at the end of my bed, sorting papers.  
He felt my stare and straightened up immediately; sweat lining his brow.  
The clock on the other wall was ticking impossibly loud.  
Matsuda's painful presence and the slowing maddening ticking finally got the better of me.

**Matsuda**

**  
****K barely made a sound, I happened to glance in her direction, only to see her standing on top of the bed holding several IV needles away from her. "Matsuda,' She boomed 'Get out of my room".****  
****She sprung from the bed, landing in front of me.****  
****I started backing towards the door, pulse racing. ****  
****I swear she is going to kill me.****  
****She reaches behind her for a pillow.****  
****She threw it hard towards me, but I had already escaped from her clutches. Through the door I ran, and right into L.**

**  
**I kicked the door shut after Matsuda, before heading for the closet. I had been in pajamas for the past 6 days, and I wanted proper clothes. Watari had gone shopping for me during my coma-d state, and had bought me a collection of brightly coloured clothing.  
No Black.  
I found a yellow printed dress that was quite nice. My hair was just....yeesh.  
A big long, knotty, curly heap. Bah, oh well.  
Bare feet too - oh my.  
There was a light knock at the door.  
"Go away Matsu" I hunted around for my Docs.  
The knock comes again.  
Swinging around, I stomp towards the door.  
"Really Matsu, I can dress myself-"  
L peered back at me.  
He looked at my dress.  
"Yellow? Yes, Matsuda seemed to think that you were in a better mood."  
I frowned.  
"I would like you to tell the NPA about your experiences with Akahoshi Productions.  
"Why?"  
He rubbed one foot against the back of his jeans.  
"Well, you see, we are currently the opponent for the criminal "Kira". Your particular set of talents could be very useful to us; planting cameras and so on. However, your fear of Akahoshi prevents you from stepping a sensible foot outside."  
He was peering down at me again, waiting for me to say something. Seeing I was not going to talk, he continued.  
" And now, with the $700,000 price Shiro Akahoshi put on your head this morning, every assassin in Japan is after you. This would normally leave us with a problem; however I have a plan to set you free. As it turns out, Shiro Akahoshi is a rather wanted man by the police, and your testimony would allow them to take action against the company. Of course, you would be cleared of your past crimes as a reward."  
"…And the catch is?"  
"You would be contracted to work for me instead of Akahoshi."

Typical L. He was only helping me obtain freedom, as long as I agreed to voluntary servitude for god-knows how long.  
I wish I had my Docs.  
"They are waiting for you".  
"You want to do this now?"  
"There is no time like the present. I don't want to risk losing important information to another…accident."  
He started shuffling back towards his room. I swear he hadn't been this way when we were kids.  
I stomped after him, but regained my composure before entering the room.  
The members of the NPA were sitting down. Matsuda was cowering in one chair, while Aizawa sat with his hand covering his mouth, concealing a smile. Light Yagami was sitting amongst the officers.  
I stopped.  
Why was the prime Kira suspect sitting in on a monologue of the thief admitting to her every crime?  
Before I had finished thinking the question, the answer popped into my mind - like an over-eager child with the answer to some riddle.  
You are bait.  
He is using you to test the Kira-boy's strength. If I die at any point here on out, there is some evidence pointing to Light Yagami as being Kira.  
Though not enough to declare Light as a murderer. There is a pretty high chance of me being killed at this point - so my death would prove nothing.  
Again the eager child waved their hand.  
That is why he is helping you with Akahoshi. Without out them hunting you, there is no doubt about who killed you.  
Not only is he expecting you to work for him, but he also plans to risk your neck too.  
I couldn't resist any longer. As I passed L preparing to crouch in his chair, I pinched him as hard as I could on the back of his arm.  
What a jerk.  
He swiveled around to look at me; a surprised expression on his face.  
I glared back, though I wondered if he was going to kick me.  
I quickly moved away to the chair obviously meant for me, stepped into it, and lowered myself onto my folded legs.

L finally formally introduced me to the NPA. My latest identity is Viola Smith, the 19 year old burglar who had just happened to cross paths with the Akahoshi Corporation.

Finally they got the entire story out of me.  
Lights eyes never left my face.  
It goes against my nature to be under the scrutiny of so many people - I am supposed to live unnoticed and invisible. Instead I sit at the mercy of the NPA, the world's greatest detective and possibly Kira.  
What the hell.  
L started talking.  
"The only way for you to escape from Akahoshi is to go back and formally resign."  
I turned slowly towards him.  
"Yeah, I thought of that, but the fact that they are TRYING TO KILL ME often gets in the way."  
L ignored me.  
"Along with the application, you will give them copies of all documentation about the missions the company has sent you on. You will inform them that the originals are stored in a computer. You will tell them that unless you access these files every 3 days, the computer is programmed to send the documents directly to the head of the NPA."  
The men in the room gazed at L with a kind of hero worship.  
I frowned at him.  
"Yeah, but what's to stop them from shooting my head off coz they don't believe me? Aside from the fact that I never kept evidence of my crimes with me."  
Why was he acting so...so.... stupid?  
"I have files."  
I blinked at him.  
"How-"  
"I have tracked you since you left."  
Light's eyes narrowed, looking at each of us.  
"L...since she left where? How do you even know this person?"  
L shrugged.  
"She escaped from a youth detention center 5 years ago, and I have been tracking her ever since. She's the longest criminal I have pursued, and it seems like a great waste of time and talent to have her shot by Shiro Akahoshi. As I said she will work for us in exchange for me not turning her over the Japanese police."  
Light shook his head.  
"Yes, but she seemed to know you very well the other day, don't tell me that this is just a chance encounter."  
"I was the one that caught her and put her away. I offered her freedom in exchange for information. That's all you need to know for the moment. Now she is in my custody, and I can't have her dying on my watch. Besides, her talents could be an asset to the Kira case. I, like you, would prefer her in jail, but sacrifices must be made..."  
Watari clapped a hand over his face.  
"L. May I have a word in private, please?"  
I stood up and made for the door; I could hear L following behind me. The NPA watched carefully.  
I waited in the hall while L was shutting the door.  
"K..." he started, before I took a running jump and kicked him square in the chest.

**Ok people, this is the last entry I wrote before giving up on this story 6 months ago. Please review, even if its just like, you suck 1/5. At least then I know whether to bother to carry on with it.**


	9. Progress

**See? See what happens when you review? You get a chapter the very next day! Review!**

**I hold no rights to the Deathnote Manga or Anime**

The force of my kick sent L flying backwards, and I crashed to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I spat out. He was quick to jump to his feet, and I followed suit, raising my hand to hit him.

He grabbed my wrist and suddenly yanked me into the room on the other side of the hallway. He shut the door behind us, plunging us into semi-darkness.

"That hurt."

"Yeah, well, you bloody deserved it."

He still held my wrist, clearly trying to prevent another attack. He spoke quickly and quietly.

"I know that you're angry, but would you please listen to me before you try to kill me."

I gritted my teeth, and convinced myself to behave like an adult in this situation. I pulled my wrist out of his grasp.

"You expose me to the NPA and Kira. You'd better speak fast."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. The corner of his shirt lifted up, revealing a hip bone. I hadn't noticed how very thin he had become.

"You showed up unannounced, during a meeting with the NPA and the Kira suspect. There was nothing I could do to prevent their questions, and seeing as your talents are useful, I decided to be truthful with them."

I started to splutter, but he talked over me.

"I have given you the name Viola Smith, as it is a fact that Kira cannot kill without a name and face. We all have aliases here."

"So what? You're using me as bait, if I die now you can pin it on the Kira boy, but with all of those assassins looking for me, you don't have enough evidence to put him away."

"If you would stop interrupting, I would be able to explain this faster."

I glared at him, before throwing myself into a chair, folding my arms and pursing my lips. I could be reasonable.

"You are not bait; the opposite in fact. Light Yagami can't kill you now, as it would prove him guilty. The reason for freeing you from Akahoshi is correct, if he is Kira, he wouldn't be able to pass off your death as an assassination by Shiro. I can offer you better protection if you are working along side me. This benefits the both of us."

I was annoyed again, but this time because I knew he was right, in his own warped way.

"….Fine." I grumbled

We avoided looking at each other for a moment, an awkward silence settled around us.

I couldn't decide whether to mention the fact that he admitted to tracking me for all this time. What did that mean?

If I had known that, maybe I wouldn't have stayed away so long. It was too late now anyway, what was done was done.

I realised he was speaking again.

"You need to go back to Akahoshi Productions as soon as possible and have Shiro call off the hit."

I rolled my eyes. "He won't do that just because I tell him to."

L smiled rarely, and I was shocked to see him looking triumphant, and awfully pleased with himself.

"You forget who you know work for. I'll make a call to Shiro before we pay him a visit. The NPA will be on the company premises. Trust me, it'll work out."

"…We?"

He blinked at me.

"Well, yes. I'm coming with you of course."

I sat stunned. He was actually going to risk going out in public to clear my name, when I really deserved to be punished for my crimes? He startled to shuffle towards the door, one again lost in his own world.

"Um…thanks."

I muttered, before climbing out of the chair and following him out of the gloom.

***

I spent most of the rest of my day in my room, trying to figure out what I was going to say to Shiro when I saw him. He would undoubtedly me surrounded by his thugs, so there was no chance of me jumping onto the desk and strangling him.

I smiled slightly at the thought.

I wonder if Eoin would be there. I felt a slight pang in my stomach. I wasn't quite sure where we stood, after all, I hadn't seen nor talked to him in the last 6 months. It wasn't like I could call him; his phones would have been the first to be bugged. But maybe he was monitoring me in secret, like L.

I still couldn't get over that. L, the best detective in the world, the person I thought couldn't care less about my existence actually spent time searching for me.

There was a knock at the door, which toppled me from my thoughts.

"Er… come in."

I was expecting Matsuda, and had decided to apologise for terrorising him, but instead the Kira boy stepped in.

I stared at him, completely lost for words. I would kill L for this. He had a tray in his hands, and was looking at me with interest.

"Hi, I'm Light Yagami, I think you know my father, Soichiro?"

I nodded. _God K, _I thought, _use your damned words._

I cleared my throat, 'Uh, yeah, hi, I'm Viola, but I guess you already knew that…'

Light put the tray down on a table and looked around the room.

"So…you're Ryuuzaki's servant now?"

He laughed. He was quite good looking really, in a Ken Barbie kind of way. He was immaculately dressed too. I bet he had been the kind of kid that would have kept his crayons in colour order. I was the kid that would eat crayons. I laughed at the random thought, and he thought I was laughing with him.

"Actually, Watari had to go on another sugar-run for Ryuuzaki, so he asked me to deliver this to you."

"Wow that was nice of him."

"Well his exact words were 'make her eat before she passes out again'."

I muttered something about not needing to be monitored.

"So…you're a diabetic huh?"

God this kid was grabbing at straws. Why didn't he just leave already?

"That's kind of ironic, seeing as how Ryuuzaki is such a sugar fiend…"

I nodded, and reached for a sandwich off the tray.

We fell into silence again. Then I decided that if I was going to work for L, there was no time like the present to start.

"How old are you?"

"18"

"Jeez, shouldn't you be at some frat party, chatting up girls?"

He started to laugh. Ah, I am making a friend.

"Shouldn't you, you're what, 19?"

"Ha! As if I'm in college. You are looking at you uneducated, platitudinous delinquent."

I mentally hit myself in the forehead _way to go K, that's the exact kind of vocabulary a run of the mill criminal would use._

"That's some pretty impressive language for a criminal."

I internally winced.

"Well' I said, I guess I'm a pretty impressive girl."

I smiled as hard as I could, hoping that my cover wasn't blown, but the boy just seem happy I was flirting with him.

"Don't you get bored hanging around all these suits?"

Light suddenly looked embarrassed, or rather, he acted embarrassed. He did the bashful act very well, but I totally didn't buy it.

"Well. I'm actually a suspect for the Kira investigation-."

"I don't believe you" I blurted it out before I could think, talking about his performance of course. Thankfully, his ego caused him to think I believed in his innocence instead.

"I-I mean,' I scrambled for words, I always thought of Kira as being some 50 year old man hiding in his basement with a TV…"

Light chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Wow, at least someone here believes in me".

There was something wrong with this guy, I couldn't tell whether I liked him or not.

I cleared my throat. "Well, uh, thanks for the sandwiches."

Light took the hint and started to leave the room.

"You're very welcome, I see you around."

And he was gone. I let out a shaky breath. So that's L's Kira, huh. I guess I would have to deal with him on a daily basis…

I sighed. This was going to be the worst job yet.


	10. Stars

I was getting annoyed now. It was 3am and I still wasn't asleep. My brain was whirring with thoughts, and driving me insane.

_What will I say to Shiro? What if Eoin's there? What if they think L is weird? I wonder if yellow makes me look __fat. What if _**I'm**_ weird? Is it weird to want popcorn and ice cream for breakfast? _'Oh, my, god. Brain, shut up!' I mentally screamed at myself. God, I am nuts.

I threw the covers off me in a huff and sat up. After so many months of not sleeping, it was proving difficult to get back into the habit.

Plus I had the added worry of going back to my work. L was so calm about it, as though he went up against murderers' everyday.

Well, actually, I guess he sort of does.

I noticed a faint light coming from beneath my door, and realised that someone else must be up too. I rolled out of bed and glanced briefly in the mirror. I had been here for over a week now, and was already looking better. I had put on weight since getting back on insulin, and my bruises had now faded yellow. Still, it was far from the look I had once sported while working for Akahoshi.

I used to be immaculate. Hair always smooth and shiny, face always made up and dressed to perfection in black.

Now I pulled my traitorous curly locks into a ponytail, and grimaced at my pyjamas (white singlet and black shorts). I tottered over to the door and peered out into the hallway. The door to the room where the NPA and L normally worked was ajar, and I could see that the light was coming from there.

I crept across the hall, so as to not disturb the people in the room, and peeked inside.

I was surprised to see only L, sitting in front of his laptop, tapping away quietly. The screen was the only thing illuminating the gloom.

It struck me how very lonely this picture seemed, this man sitting alone in the dark in the dead of night. It was the first time I really got to study him.

His posture was terrible – there was a start. I had had several years of deportment classes with Akahoshi; not that I ever put them to much use.

I took in his pale skin, his messy hair, and those luminous eyes. He was still good looking, in weird way.

I had such a crush on him when we were growing up, but then…

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice L turn around and spot me.

"K? Is everything alright?"

I just about jumped out of my skin at the sudden disturbance. I considered feigning sleep walking to escape embarrassment, but I doubted he would fall for that.

"Oh, you caught me. I can't sleep."

L nodded considering me for a moment, before gesturing for me to sit on the sofa opposite him.

"Help yourself to some coffee if you like."

He was tapping away at his computer again, as I drifted past, I noticed his cup was empty, and absently picked it up. I walked to the kitchen and started making coffee.

After a few moments, I realised I was being watched, and hastily turned around.

He had stopped typing for the moment, and was studying me.

"What never made coffee before?" I tried to joke. His gaze was so intense, it made me feel awkward. He looked away again, and I started hunting for sugar and milk.

I gave a little cheer when I found sweetener, exclaiming 'Sugar-free sugar!" and turning to show L the box.

L gave me a small smile, before shaking his head. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Go without normal sugar."

"It's not that bad. I eat what I want, just not to excess like _some_ people."

I proceeded to pour 14 sachets of sweetener into my coffee, before bringing them back to the living room. I simply handed L the sugar bowl; I remembered how much he enjoyed turning hot drinks into crystallised messes.

We sat in silence again. It was weird really. He had been my best friend just five years ago, but we had changed and grown so much since then.

"How are you finding your living quarters?"

"Um…They're good."

I was practically writhing with the awkwardness that settled around us. We used to talk about anything, and now we were like total strangers.

L was gazing off into space chewing his thumbnail.

Say something.

Say something.

He'll think you're an idiot. Say something smart.

"So, uh, Kira eh? What an asshole."

Silence.

Those huge eyes fixed themselves on me. Then I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch.

I could feel the laugh bubbling up inside me, before I completely lost it. I starting giggling into my coffee and found I couldn't stop. L was still watching me, and now he was smiling.

"God,' I managed to splutter, 'Understatement of the century much?"

It was like letting out all the tension, anxiety and fatigue in that one laugh. I realised that if I didn't stop, I would end up crying, so I calmed myself down.

I stared down into my drink, thinking about how very unfunny this entire situation was.

"You're worried."

I glanced at L, and tried to put the smile back on my face. I failed.

"Well, yeah. Everything is so risky at the moment. I've got half of Japan trying to kill me, as well as some sort of God…"

"You think Kira is a God?"

I bit my cheek, I hadn't really given that much thought as to what a 'Kira' actually was, and only knew as much as newspaper headlines gave me.

"I haven't had much time to sit down and read the papers about Kira, I only know what the headlines say."

"But deducing what you do know about him, you think he is God?"

I sat back and carefully considered my answer.

"I guess…not."

I seemed to have gained L's full attention now. His eyes no longer had that glazed quality; he was looking right into me.

"I mean, I was under the impression that God was forgiving to those who repented for their sins, yet Kira is killing people who have served time and changed their ways. There are people who have been rehabilitated, people who truly regret what they have done."

"You think that people who have killed should be let off the hook?"

"No, not at all. That would put you out of a job for a start. I think that rehabilitation is the way to go. You can't murder, murder. So looking at this from that point of view I guess…I guess that would make Kira a criminal."

I sat there, stunned at my own revelation.

L took one last look at me, and then turned back to his computer screen, though not before murmuring:

"Very good."

***

I finally made nice with Matsuda, and it turned out that he was an okay guy. It was a change from the others anyway, they were all so serious and L was always off in his own little world.

Today he was helping my pick a disguise to wear while meeting Shiro; L insisted that I wear one so I wasn't killed on the way there by one of the hit men. That was a bit of a mood killer, but at least I got to play dress up for the day. Talk about trying to find your silver lining.

So, being obedient, I asked Watari to bring me a selection of clothes and wigs that were as 'un-me' like as possible.

"Hey what about this?"

I had a long electric blue wig on with a pink feather boa around my neck. I posed in front of Matsuda, sucking in my cheeks and batting my eyelashes. He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, I don't know…"

I whipped the wig off, "You're right Matsuda, and it's more you anyway."

I plonked in on his head and sorted through the rest of the stuff. Aizawa poked his head into my room for a minute, and looked disgustedly at Matsuda.

"I knew it!"

Matsuda pulled the wig off and started whining at Aizawa, begging him not to tell the others.

"Guys, get out for a minute, I'm getting changed."

Matsuda looked like a kicked puppy as he slumped out of the room, and I heard Aizawa call out "You'll never guess what I caught Matsuda doing…"

I tied my hair into a bun, and then slipped a sleek white wig over the top. It was cut into a short bob that was longer at the front. Next was a black and gold tiger striped dress that flared out at the waist, under a navy blue sequinned blazer. I finished with black fishnets and white high heels.

As un-me like as possible.

I marched into the work room, and stood with my arms outstretched.

"Guess who?"

The NPA looked up and gave the customary compliments. Matsuda said he liked my jacket. I said he could borrow it any time.

L barely looked up.

"Very nice Viola,' he mumbled in mono tone. "Seeing as you're ready, I think we should but our plan into action tomorrow."

My good mood from frolicking in the pretty clothes was dashed instantly. I was annoyed to find that I was disappointed that L didn't check me out. Any other guy would. L shut his laptop and addressed the NPA. Apparently they already had worked out a plan, and were just waiting for the right time. As L went over with to the men again, I wandered over to the window. The sun had started to go down, and it occurred to me that this time tomorrow I could be in the morgue.

I had only about 15 hours before I stepped into Akahoshi Productions. 15 more hours of living. I opened the doors to the balcony and stepped out. I pulled off my wig and jacket and put them on the ground, and let my hair down, feeling it play on the wind. I drank in the sight of Tokyo. The city lights started to go on, twinkling in the darkening city like jewels in a black sea. If I lived through this, I would go out and explore freely. No more hiding in the shadows, or running, or being always aware of who was around me.

I breathed in deeply, and quietly admired the world before me.

I gave a start when I realised that L had followed me out. He didn't look at me, instead choosing to watch the city.

I stared at his profile, watching the fading sun brighten his features. He looked weirdly heroic, in the gold light. Everything about him was weird.

Together we watched the sun go down.

"The end" I muttered bleakly. I would be forgotten with yesterday, cold and dead before the next sun set. As though the world wanted to match my morbid thoughts, a cold wind picked up and chilled me. There was nothing but darkness now.

"Look."

L finally spoke, and I saw he was gazing skyward. I tilted my head back, and was amazed to find that because of the darkness, I could see every star, the entire twinkling universe above my head.

We stood there together, with our misty breath floating to the moon, and waited for the fateful light of day.


	11. No Cars Go

**Thanks to those who reviewed this - please keep them coming, they are much appreciated.**

**Anyway here is chapter 11, I churned this out late at night so its probably got a few errors in it, so sorry.f**

**Hope you are enjoying it so far, please review.**

**I do not hold any right to Deathnote Manga or Anime.**

My alarm woke me up at 6am; I had managed to get a few hours of rest before my big day. I forced one eye open and saw a steaming cup of tea was set next to the clock.

My back clicked when I stood up.

I crept over to the window, and opened the curtains a crack. Dark, angry clouds covered the sky, and I could see that it was windy, how ominous. Just looking outside made me cold, so I decided to run myself a bath before I got started.

There was no noise coming from the other side of the hall, but L had probably never gone to sleep, in order to fit in as much research on the Kira case as possible. I made my way into the bathroom, and put my tea on the shelf by the bath. I stripped, before huddling in the tub, waiting for the water to rise above me.

I found complimentary bubble-bath, and decided that I deserved some pampering.

Just as the water rose above my chest, I heard a knock at the door.

"I'm up!" I called; the guys had little faith in my ability to get up early. I started washing my hair, attempting to put it into a soapy Mohawk.

I was just finishing my bubble bath beard, when the bathroom door creaked open.

"K, you really need to-"

I screamed, and felt myself slip in the tub; my legs flying into the air as my head went under.

Spluttering, I managed to push my self upright again, and blinked around furiously to find who had scared me. L was standing at the door, staring at me as though I had sprouted another head.  
"I did knock K, but it seems you were so involved in playing hairdresser that you didn't hear me."  
My cheeks started to burn, and I sunk further down into the tub, making sure the bubbles covered the more important areas.

"Well, when you're done perving, would you mind getting out please?" I spat. Why did I have to be such a geek? L was looking at the ceiling now, as if trying to prove he wasn't perverted.

"I simply wanted to tell you that the NPA would be arriving in 20 minutes, and that you needed to hurry up if you wanted to know what the plan was."

"Ok. Got it. Now get out."

He turned to leave, but I noticed the corners of his mouth starting to twitch.

"Don't be upset K. You quite suit a beard."

"Out!"

The last thing L heard was K's washcloth hitting the back of the door with a splat.

***

It took me a while to gather the courage to face L and the NPA. What kind of person just walks into a bathroom when they can hear someone is in there?

"A goddamned pervert, that's who" I muttered under my breath while yanking my wig into place.

I took a deep breath, gave myself the once over in the mirror before walking into the work room.

Watari had set out muffins and fruit for breakfast, but my stomach was churning too much to eat. I sat next to Aizawa, and pretended to read the paper, anxious for L to start. I noticed that Light wasn't here today, which seemed odd as it was going to be the most action packed.

L finally appeared from the kitchen carrying a coffee, and settled in his chair. I noticed that he had exchanged his white shirt for a black one – clearly his idea of a disguise. I avoided his eyes, until he spoke to me.

"Viola, what have you eaten today?"

Who cares?

"Nothing…"

He handed me a banana, claiming it to be 'power food', before launching himself into the details of the day.

"Matsuda, Soichiro, Mogi and Ukita will be patrolling the courtyard outside the Akahoshi Productions building. Aizawa will accompany Viola and I into the board room as a 'bodyguard' when we are talking with Shiro. Watari will be watching through CCTV cameras. We have mufti-cops that will be acting as citizens in the courtyard and monitoring the traffic; they have the names and pictures of known assassins and will also be keeping watch.

"There are metal detectors station outside the conference room doors, so we cannot bear arms if we want to get in. I have not told Shiro when we are arriving, so there is no chance of ambush. He will be in that room at 10:00am, and the surprise visit should play in our favour."

I gulped. I had to go in there unarmed? Shiro would undoubtedly be packing heat, and would have two of his strongest men at his side.

"L – What's to stop him killing us right there?"

L was stirring his coffee, and didn't look up.

"I have it sorted Viola, I wont waste time going over it."

I slumped back in my seat. It was all very well for him to know what was going on, but the rest of us were practically sitting ducks if his plan went awry. L finally straightened his legs, and slipped on some very sad looking old trainers.  
"Viola and I will be driving with Aizawa. Matsuda and Ukita will be together in a car behind us, Soichiro and Mogi will be on our left at all times." He stood up, and the NPA copied.  
I was staring at my knees still, and hadn't noticed.

"Viola."

I looked up, and saw all those people waiting for me. People who were doing everything possible to help me. The knot in my stomach eased a little.  
"Let's go then." I said, before moving to stand by L's side. We walked out of the room together.

***

I had managed to get to the car without incident. I sat in the back with L, while Aizawa drove.  
"Put these on."  
L was handing me a pair of Raybans. I did as I was told, but was confused. He was putting on his own pair. I found it hilarious at how very modern he looked, and said so.

"Why you groover, you."

He had started typing on his laptop again, and didn't look up.

"Kira needs a face to kill, it's best to cover up as much as possible while blending in with the crowd."

I seriously doubted that we would blend it. I looked like I was starring in a pop music video and L…well he was more understated than I, but his mannerisms would cause people to stare. Plus Aizawa had an afro.  
I figured that L would ignore me for the majority of the way, so I gazed out the window at the streak of colours that was Tokyo.  
The silence started to agitate me. It left to much space in my head to worry about the meeting and the future, if I had any. I started drumming rhythmically on my knees, knowing that I was probably irritating the guys, but I was just a ball of nervous energy.

A cool hand reached over and settled on my crazy ones. I turned to look at L, those big dark eyes drawing me in, calming me instantly. I realised I had been holding my breath for some time, so I let it go.  
He didn't even need to say anything.  
I did. Still looking out of the window, I said as nonchalantly as possible,

"I'm engaged you know."

He still didn't say anything.

"To Shiro-"  
"You're marrying your Uncle?" Aizawa cut in, outraged. "That's practically incest, how could-"  
I half laughed, "No it's not, and no I'm not. I'm engaged to Shiro's son, Eoin. He was named for his father but he goes by his middle name."  
Aizawa snorted.

"Naming your kid after you…speaks volumes about this person's character."

I nodded. Eoin had thought so too.

"Yes, your fiancé is going to be there today."

L finally said something, and once again I was ready to hit him.

"What?! How could you neglect to tell me this? I look like a complete idiot! Turn the car around, I need to get dressed!"

"No."

I stared open mouthed at L.

"Your fiancé needs to be there. Shiro is unlikely to attack you in front of his own son and fellow board members."

I was stunned. So I wasn't getting a private audience with Shiro, there would be other people. L was right; he wouldn't hurt me in front of witnesses. I could feel anger burning up inside me.

Through gritted teeth I said "Why-didn't-you-tell-me."

"The information wasn't vital to your knowledge of the plan at the time."

God he was infuriating.

"And if you plan to kick me, please wait until we are out of the car. I don't want you upsetting my computer."

I was ready to pull my hair out in frustration. Why was he being such a jackass?

"What the hell is wrong with you? I get that you're pissed that I ran away from Whammy's but-"

L suddenly pushed a button on his door, causing a screen to go up between the front and back seats.

"-this hot and cold act is starting to wear pretty damned thin."

He finally gave me his entire attention. He spoke quickly and quietly, but I could tell he was angry.

"K, this is not the time or the place for this conversation. Enough."

I glared back at him coldly. Fine. If he wanted to sit there and stew, fine.

I waved him away and turned back to the window. I could feel him staring at me, as if he were trying to read my mind.

I thought as loud as I could: Fuck you L. Get out of my head if you are reading my mind.

There, I was finally and completely round the twist.

I ignored him for the rest of the way, though that was probably lost on him, for all the attention he was paying. The amount of people on the streets increased the deeper we drove into the city, and the roads started to look familiar.

I noticed how many high rise buildings there were, and just how many potential places a sniper could hide. I guess that's what the disguise was for.

The car suddenly slowed and turned sharply in to a parking space. In front of me were the pristine gardens of the Akahoshi Productions courtyard. The giant steel and glass sculpture that was home to my biggest enemy loomed above. I opened my door.


	12. Lies

**Hullo again!**

**Here is number 12 – the meeting with the boss man!**

**Hope you like it, please review.**

**I hold to rights to the Deathnote Manga or Anime. **

I swung my legs out of the car and got out as gracefully as I could. I bumped the door shut with a hip before leaning against it; waiting for the others.

It's funny how old habits die hard. I had subconsciously scouted out the area for possible getaways and hiding places, taking note of where the CCTV cameras were angled and identified the security personal that watched over the courtyard.

The courtyard was about 100 meters long and 70 meters wide. It was completely flat but with trees and foliage scattered around; a large stone sculptured fountain sat in the middle. Several people were sitting on the ledge, talking or reading. If the shit hit the fan, there weren't many places to hide, and the dash from the doors of the building to the car was a long one.

Aizawa and L were standing at the front of the car now, and I pushed off the door to join them. I noticed that L was carrying a suitcase, which I guessed contained the documents.

Both of them turned to me, questioningly. I nodded, and we walked towards Akahoshi Productions together.

Never has a walk taken longer. It seemed to take forever to reach the cover of the doors, and as each second passed by I expected to be shot down.

A fair few people looked up as I passed, staring in wonder. I suppose I was the most colourful character there. L kept close to my left, hunched over and casual. I could see Aizawa's eyes darting around as we walked.

The sky above was darkening slowly, and wind was starting to pick up.

I hope my wig doesn't blow away, _that _would be embarrassing.

Then all of a sudden we were at the doors, alive and without bullet holes. A man opened them for me and bowed as I passed. He had opened the door for me every day for the last 5 years, and I still didn't know his name.

When he finally shut the door behind me, I didn't know how to feel. I was out of the open, but into the belly of the beast.

It looked the same as always. Grey marbled floors, polished to perfection, the walls were either white stone or glass. Everything immaculate and professional.

I noticed that L had left my side, and started to feel panicky. As mad at him as I was, I'd rather be with him than without. I scanned the reception area, and saw him speaking with the girl at the desk. I remembered her, well dressed and tidy, without a single thought in that pretty head.

Becki was her name. With an 'i'.

I found myself sneering inwardly, 'bah, illiteracy'.

I watched as she giggled and smiled up at him. What an airhead, she wouldn't last five minutes with L.

Her head would implode if he used a word with more than 3 syllables. I realised that I was actually glaring at her, and hastened to straighten out my face. Aizawa noticed despite my glasses.

"You trying to murder her with your eyes or something?"

"Or something. I just want Ryuuzaki to hurry the hell up so I can get this over with."

Aizawa gave me a look as if to say 'yeah, I _really_ believe you'. I found myself blushing slightly before muttering, "Oh – shut up."

L came sauntering back over, oblivious to our conversation.

"Rebecca has informed the people on the 15th floor of our arrival, so we will be sent straight through to the conference room."

Ha, he couldn't even degrade himself to say 'Becki', despite fact that no one would know that it was spelt wrong.

What a jerk.

"Good" I said, before starting off to the elevators.

I had noticed that L had actually addressed Aizawa, and not even turned in my direction. He was still mad about the thing in the car, and so was I. He started it, hiding the fact that my first meeting with my estranged fiancé would be while I pleaded for me like, looking like something out of 'Pricilla, Queen of the Desert'. Plus he was blaming that entire 'Whammy' fiasco on me, but the fact is that he was that one that took off first. I'm the one who is rightfully angry; he's just being a big -.

"What floor, madam?"

The elevator guy was peering into my face, waiting for an answer.

"15" I said tonelessly.

L stood between Aizawa and I.

I was growing more and more agitated at his indifference. He was always playing with me. Hot and cold, one minute he is praising my intellect, and then the next I'm a nuisance he can't be bothered to acknowledge.

God, he's such a –

"Bastard!"

I froze, realising I had spoken aloud. It was as though time stopped to relish my mortification.

I shut my eyes, hoping that for the second I opened my mouth everyone in the elevator had gone deaf. The elevator guy was trained well enough to pretend he hadn't heard. I cracked open one eye and saw Aizawa had clapped a hand over his eyes, and L had turned his head to stare at me.

I tried to pretend I hadn't said anything. That L wasn't looking at me like I was a total crazy person. The awkwardness that hung in the air was stifling, and the bad elevator music made the situation more and more uncomfortable.

Where the hell was floor 15 when you needed it?

L still hadn't looked away.

Finally I turned and whispered a harsh "what?" Though there was no point in whispering, everyone could hear every word no matter the volume in here.

"You called?"

I could only stare at him. I didn't know whether to laugh, yell or hit him. Aizawa clearly sensed danger, and moved to stand between us and said loudly,

"Ok kids, break it up."

We must have been quite an impressive sight when the doors finally opened. Aizawa standing with his feet apart and arms crossed in an 'I mean business' sort of way. L slouching indifferently on the left, and me, sulking in the corner.

***

I had barely set foot outside the elevator doors, when a woman was at my side, smiling and chattering away.

"Hello! Here to see Mr Akahoshi are you? Yes? Right this way then!" I didn't even remember this person, but I'm sure she was the type I naturally avoided. Too weirdly…nice.

I glanced back at the guys, who both nodded, so I followed the happy lady down the corridor. Again, there was more glass, marble and stone. Another fountain in the reception area, and quiet, traditional Japanese music playing.

I had rarely come to this floor when I worked here; most of my assignments were passed on vocally, so as not to leave a paper trail. I had been in the conference room a few times, but the only other people that were privileged enough to go in there were Partners and Board Members.

We rounded another corner or white polished stone, and passed a few important looking people, before arriving in front of a frosted glass door. I couldn't hear any noise from the other side, but it was undoubtedly sound proofed.

The Happy Lady turned towards me abruptly.

"Shall I see you in or-"

"We will handle it from here thank you." L interrupted.

She smiled, said some parting words before swishing away round a corner. I stood, staring at the door, stomach churning and hands sweating. I pressed my lips together, concentrating hard on the door handle. Just open it.

Just put your hand on it and push.

It's easy, you don't even need opposable thumbs to open it! Aint that something. Imagine would life would be like without them, imagine all the other doors you wouldn't be able to open, imag-

"Viola."

I didn't look up at L when he finally spoke; I just stared harder at the doors.

"I know. I'm doing it."

My hand was shaking as I reached out. I ignored the handle, laid my hand flat against the door and pushed it open.

**Ahahaha I lied.**

**I want reviews.**


	13. We'll meet again

**Hey sorry, this one took a while to get out. **

**Please rate.**

**I do not own Deathnote.**

The door swung open at my touch, and I was momentarily blinded by light.

The room was large and the only furniture in the space was a long glass table, surrounded by a dozen or so men. At the head of the table was an enormous window overlooking Tokyo. I could see the black clouds looming over the building; the outside gradually darkening. Shiro sat with his back to it.

There was a moment of silence while the men got over the fact that a strange girl had just burst into the room.

Say something.

My mind was totally blank, and I forgot what I was meant to say. Shiro still didn't seem to have realised who I was just yet, and seemed to also be searching for words. I noticed Eoin sitting on his right, looking at me thoughtfully.

He was a beautiful as ever.

His dark brown hair was tousled, as though he had been running his hands through it, undoubtedly from frustration. His white collared shirt was rolled up at the sleeves, revealing olive forearms. My stomach knotted up when his dark brown eyes met mine.

Suddenly L was at my side, and I came back to earth, remembering what I was hear for. I cleared my throat, stepped forward and took off my sunglasses.

"Shiro, you are a difficult man to catch."

I stared the bastard straight in the eye. His face instantly went bright red, and I saw him reach under the desk.

"Don't bother. I have the building surrounded by Japanese police, one call from me and they storm the place – neither of us wants that."

He hesitated before bring his hand back up He seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"K. You are _very _difficult to find. And yet you walk right in to my office, did you fall and hit your head or something?"

"Or something."

Shiro snarled. Eoin was looking at me, shocked. I forced myself not to look at him. Two men that had been loitering at the back of the room came to stand at Shiro's side.

"Oh you needn't worry.' I said 'I'm not here to attempt to kill you. I want to make a deal."

He had completely composed himself now, regarding me as nothing but a business opponent.

"And what deal would that be, Ms K?"

"You remove the $700,000 bounty on my head, and I won't hand you over to the police."

Eoin turned sharply to his father.

"What is K talking about?"

Shiro's jaw tightened. Ah, so his son didn't even know. The rest of the board probably didn't either then. Indeed, they were murmuring to each other now, some shrugging in confusion.

Shiro cleared his throat and stood up, drawing the other men's attention.

"I'm sorry gentlemen. The meeting will end here will I deal with this personal matt-"

L finally stepped forward.

"Actually, we would prefer for these men to remain. Should we sink this company, they will be going to prison with you Mr Akahoshi; they should at least know the reason why."

The men around the table hadn't moved at Shiro's insistence, and were obviously quite interested in what I had to say.

That was a relief, now the witnesses weren't about to leave, we could guarantee that Shiro wouldn't try to kill us on the spot.

"What makes you think I'll agree to this? Why shouldn't I kill you right here?"

Bugger. Time to tread carefully.

"Well, for a start, you have 12 odd witnesses in the room, let alone an entire corporation of people in this building."

"They can be bought."

"You don't know which ones we've already paid off. Are you totally confident in 'your people' to risk 3 life sentences in the clink? I don't think the other con's you've sunk will much like you there."

Shiro was starting to turn purple; I swear if he were a cartoon he'd have steam coming out of his ears from my insolence.

L handed me the suitcase; trying to move things along.

"Besides, I have recorded the details of every mission I ever went on into a computer. Because of a Timer programme, if I do not access this computer every 72 hours, it will automatically send all information to the NPA. Me being full of bullet holes would certainly leave you in a sticky situation."

"You don't have that information; all instructions for your missions were given vocally."

I placed the suitcase on the table, smiling and shaking my head.

"I figured that one day you'd stab me in the back, who'd imagine it– my own uncle? So I took the liberty of taking down a few notes."

I slid the case straight down the table, were one of Shiro's guards seized it, and opened it. I saw a pile of paper about 3 inches thick, and chanced a glance at L. Geez he stayed close. I saw him give the slightest of nods – I was doing ok then. Eoin was staring hard at Shiro, possibly using my trick of trying to set things on fire with my mind.  
Shiro looked entirely murderous, muttering quietly to guards.

"It's all here…types of equipment… descriptions of targets…"

He seemed to realise that everyone in the room was watching him, so he shut the case and put it beneath the table. He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, before snapping:

"Get me the damned phone then!"

Was he actually calling off the hit? A phone was produced from somewhere, and Shiro violently punched in the number.

I muttered under my breath to L.

"How do we know that he's actually doing it?"

"Watari."

I wanted to ask questions, but recognised that this was neither the time nor the place. Shiro however, was still talking.

"Yes, that's right. Number 17639A2P. Cancel it immediately-"

L's pocket started ringing.

Shiro didn't notice and continued barking instructions. I kept note of what he was saying while L opened his phone, listened for a moment and ended the call.

"If she ends up dead, I'll kill the guy personally. Send out the message to everyone. The reward is gone. No one touches her – got it?"

I heard L mutter "it's done."

I breathed a sigh of relief, though I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

Shiro put the phone on the table harshly, and then glared up at me.

"Done. You're 'safe'. But if the police ever start sniffing around here, if they try to take me down, you're coming with me."

I smirked at him.

"We'll see."

I looked at Aizawa and then L, silently asking if that was it, and got the go ahead.

"Well then Shiro, I guess I'll be going then. Your board probably has a lot of questions that I'd rather not stick around for. Oh, keep the briefcase, a reminder for you."

I took one last look around the room, before settling on my ex-boss for the last time.

"Don't be too shocked Uncle, I am the best in the business after all. I won't be seeing you. Ever. Goodbye."

I turned on my heel, put my glasses back on, and marched out the door, L and Aizawa following behind.

***

**Akahoshi**

**Shiro stared at the spot where K had been a moment before. His fat face turning red.**

"**Get out. All of you. You breathe a word of these and I'll kill you myself. Go." He managed to splutter**

**The board members silently got up and hurried out, avoiding each others eyes. Eoin stayed put, staring at his father and waiting for an explanation.**

"**That little bitch. Thinking she can just march in here and black mail **_**me?**_** Tries to humiliate **_**me **_**in front of all my board members, tried to take **_**me **_**down."**

**He started shaking his head, before reaching for the phone.**

**Eoin sat up.**

"**What the hell are you doing now?"**

**Shiro ignored him, saying into the mouthpiece instead:**

"**She'll be in the courtyard in 2 minutes. You know what to do."**

**He hung up and started to chuckle to himself.**

"**First lesson of business, boy. Don't pay others to do something you can do yourself for free."**

**Eoin stood up suddenly, and put his briefcase on the table.**

"**What did you do?" He spat out.**

**Shiro seemed totally unconcerned, and waved a hand at Eoin.**

"**Just talking to some of my men. There are more fish in the sea kid. This one needed to be taken care of."**

**The next thing Shiro felt was the cold sting of metal against the back of his head. He turned shocked to his son.**

"**What is the meaning of-?" **

**The words died in his throat when he saw the contents of his ****son's suitcase. Eoin had started assembling a sniper rifle with speed.**

"**You weren't the only one to get a call from L. He told me something like this may happen, but he didn't know about the goon squad you keep downstairs. You are too dangerous to let live Shiro. Antony, call downstairs, see if you can call off the men."**

**The guard not pressing a gun to Shiro's head yanked the phone away from Shiro and started dialling. Eoin walked over to the window, and opened the glass door next to it.**

"**Son, don't do this – please."**

"**Sir, no answer, they have already moved to the courtyard."**

**Eoin sighed, and checked the sights of his gun, tuning out his father's begging.**

"**You know Shiro, K was right. You over-estimate the loyalty of your people. First K, then your guards and now your own son. I smarter man would have seen the pattern by now. You weren't destined to live long."**

**Before walking out onto the balcony, Eoin spared a look over his shoulder.**

"**Goodbye, father."**

**No one in the corridor heard the shot, and the members of Akahoshi Productions carried on their duties, unaware of the murder in the conference room.**

**Eoin didn't have time to take notice of the bloody slumped body of his father; a shot had rang out in the courtyard far below. He watched the screaming crowd running below, picked out Shiro's men, and started to fire.**

I practically skipped down the corridor once the doors shut behind me; I could feel a stupid grin spreading across my face. I had never notice how lively the place was; all the colours were so much brighter, people so much cheerier.

I couldn't believe I had done it, that I was a free agent again. I wasn't going to be shot for money, and I could start over.

None of us spoke until we got into the elevator. The same button pusher was in there. He smiled back at me.

The moment the doors closed, I turned to Aizawa and L, practically jumping for joy.

"Did you see me? Did you see me? I was like 'nuh-uh bastard, not today' and then I threw the suitcase at him. I was so calm in there! I don't know what I was worrying about!" I leaned against the wall with my arms folding, looking pleased with myself.

"You did very well." Aizawa praised.

L gave me a small smile, but I was too wrapped up in my success to pay proper attention.

The elevator guy was looking at me curiously, trying to understand what I was talking about. I decided to shut up for a bit, it wouldn't do for this to hit headlines after Shiro's last threat. I entertained myself by looking out the back of the elevator at the City. The sky was completely black now, and it was beginning to rain. Even that wasn't going to dampen my good mood.

The doors pinged open again, and we walked out together, crossing the marbled reception and through the main doors to the courtyard. I didn't even care when Becki called out goodbye.

"You know,' I said as the fresh air hit my face, 'I think this is the perfect beginning to a new life."

Something cracked in the metal wall behind me. I looked up, and saw Matsuda running towards us, shouting something. Saw the man with the gun. I pushed Aizawa away from me, and swept L's legs, before running out into the crowd and the rain.


	14. Run

**Haha**** I'm such a sucker. Thanks for the reviews, I always end up sitting there with a silly grin on my face before immediately opening Word to write the next chapter. Ah, Geeker.**

**Righto, here is Chapter 14, am rather proud of myself, I only got up to chapter 8 on Quizilla before throwing a tantrum and giving up. But this far I have been able to keep my cool, so without further ado – enjoy :D.**

I didn't spare the others a second glance, I ran straight out into the rain, trying to disappear within the panicking crowd. There were shots coming from behind me, so I stooped lower and zigzagged.

How was this possible? He called off the hit didn't he? Watari would have warned us if he had put it back on… these guys must be an entirely different group of –

I was suddenly yanked backwards by the hair.

"Got y-"

I chanced a glance behind me, and saw a big burley guy, staring at the wig that now lay in his hand. My hair tumbled out of the bun I had put it in, and was immediately soaked by the now pouring rain.  
I didn't even think of where to run, I just chose a random direction and fled. My breath was coming in short gasps, I was starting to hyperventilate. Every time my foot hit the pavement was exhausting. I jumped over a cowering couple, crashed into another guy and fell to the ground.  
The pavement to the left of my feet exploded as a bullet crashed through. I had to keep moving. I scrambled to my feet, but the guy I had knocked over grabbed my ankle.

I turned frantically trying to kick him, but my damned shoes made it difficult.

Next thing, his arm all but exploded. I looked up and saw Aizawa aiming his gun.

"Get out of here Viola! Go!"

I didn't need telling twice. I started running immediately, blind panic taking over my senses. Now wasn't the time - I had to keep it together.

The rain was making it harder and harder to see, and I could hear thudding footsteps behind me, but whether they were friend or foe I had no idea.

I swerved sharply behind a tree, using the time to pull my shoes off. I tried to do a U-turn, but I was yanked back by my hair again.

Luckily my hair was long, so I ducked, turned to face my captor and kneed him where it hurt.

"Damned bitch" and he drew back his fist to knock my head off. That is, before someone shot him in the leg. I kicked him away from me, and took off again.

I had to head for the roads, there was more cover behind the cars.

I started running towards the street, but skidded to a stop when a car pulled up and more men climbed out, toting sawn of shot guns.

Shit, this lot didn't get the 'don't kill the girl' thing either.

The biggest of the bunch raised it and took aim, grinning wildly as he did. There was no point in running, I'd never escape the wrath of a weapon like that. I started to shut my eyes when I heard more shots too close for comfort, yet nothing had hit me. I opened my eyes again, and the men were sprawled dead on the side walk, their blood mixing with the rain in the gutters.

But more cars were pulling up; the street was a bad idea. The people in the cars were shouting, but my hearing was jarred from the gun fire. So I ran away again, trying to look for the NPA and L, anyone who could possibly help me

Akahoshi Productions.

I knew the building like the back of my hand, I could take shelter there – they'd never suspect.

I sprinted, vaguely taking note of how my chest ached, my feet were cut up from the gravel. I was nearly there, another 30 meters. I was at the fountain, but suddenly felt myself slip on the slippery ground

Some one grabbed my wrist and pulled at me. Rage flared inside me. There was no fucking way I was going to die running away, I would take this bastard down with me.  
Using my own momentum, I spun around, swinging my fist around with me. I registered who it was too late, and had barely enough time to open my hand.

I slapped L as hard as I could across the face.

**Akahoshi**

**Eoin picked off the men quickly and without missing. More and more came, it seemed that the hit men ignored the message. He saw four of them pull up at the curb and take aim at K. It was too late for her to duck or run from these guys.**

**Eoin shot each one through the heart in 2 seconds.**

**Police cars were pulling up at the curb, officers pouring out and tackling the remaining thugs. **

**One of the men that had come in with K was handcuffing several together. **

**Why was she still running?**

**Eoin registered her hysteria, she probably didn't even notice that the shooting had stopped. Scanning over the courtyard once more to make sure every threat was removed, he handed his gun to Antony, and started rolling down his shirt sleeves.**

**He walked but into the conference room, barely glancing at his bloody father. Doing up the sleeve buttons, he said casually,**

"**Clean this mess up. I want him gone before the press get here."**

**He picked up his jacket from the back of his chair and put it on; fixing his hair before leaving the room.**

I stared at him.

My hand throbbed by my side, and I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

I can't believe it.

I pressed my hand to my mouth as a sob escaped me, and I started to keel over.

Strong, warm arms closed around me, holding me tightly, preventing me from trembling to pieces. I buried my face into the curve of L's neck and cried.

He didn't say anything, just held me tighter.

We stood together in the rain.

"K"

I felt L look up sharply at someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Eoin standing there. I downcast my eyes, before turning to look at L. His eyes had narrowed as he surveyed Eoin. He caught my stare, and ever so slightly shook his head. I swallowed hard, and looked down at my feet, before pulling away.  
His arms hardened around my waist for a moment, before he let go completely.

Eoin was on me immediately.

"God K, I could hear it from inside, are you hurt? I can't believe this happened, I'm so sorry. I knew you were coming, I should have stopped you." He pulled me into his chest, holding me as though I may break into a thousand pieces.

"I'm fine. Really. Just feeling a bit…"

I let the sentence trail off, too tired to console my fiancé. L was still staring at him intensely.

One by one the other members of the NPA walked up to L's side, each wearing the same subtle expression of distrust and annoyance as L.

I pulled away from Eoin, and stood between he and L.

"Uhm, this is my fiancé, Eoin Akahoshi…he works here…"

The NPA nodded politely and murmured greetings. I finally noticed all the other officers milling around, dragging handcuffed men into police cars. Many more were put in body bags and lugged into a van.

"So, uh, where we you guys?" I asked Soichiro, watching as an officer struggled with the guy who had grabbed my ankle put up a fight.

"We were covering you. You have no idea how many of Shiro's men we had to take out. They are going to be in prison for a long time. Speaking of which, it's time we took Shiro Akahoshi down to the station. Where's your father?"

Soichiro glared at Eoin, as if this were all his fault.

"I'm not sure. He left with the board members as soon as K left, I imagine he's long gone by now."

Soichiro paused for a moment, sizing Eoin up, before walking away and giving instructions to a nearby officer about tracking and capturing my Uncle.

Eoin was drawing my attention away, speaking urgently about something. I decided to grace him with my attention, it was probably something important.

"K, I honestly had no idea what he had done, that he was the one the made you go on the run, I thought you were sick of me, that it was because of something I'd done."

L finally spoke, in his usual detatched way.

"I'd say it were more a case of what you didn't do."

Eoins eyes narrowed. I could tell that these two already hated each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never bothered to find out why K disappeared, did you."

"K, who is this guy."

I watched as Eoin sized L up, taking in the scruffy trainers and wild hair. L's usually aloof stare was now intensly fixed on Eoin's face.

"He's my friend." I cut in, sticking my chin out, challenging Eoin to argue. He looked surprised, but backed off.

"Anyway K, when are you moving back in? All your things are as you left them, I always knew you'd come back eventually."

He wanted me back. I blinked at him, stunned. After all this had happened, after running around for the past five minutes dodging bullets, he could casually enquire when I'd resume living with him. I wasn't even sure we were still engaged; I had left his ring on the dresser the night of the robbery Shiro cornered me.

"I…uh….not right away, I still have stuff at headquarters-"

"We can pick that up on the way home." He cut in, taking my hand and trying to lead me away.

I looked desperately at L and the others, who immediately cut Eoin off.

"I can't let you do that. As I am sure you are aware, K is diabetic, and all off this stress has probably had a serious effect on her blood sugars. She is also in shock , she needs medical assistance right away."

Eoin let go of my hand and rounded on L.

"I think I know what my fiancé needs; I have the best doctors on speed dial…"

Eoin and L continued to spar, while I stood of to the side trying to get their attention.

I felt a sudden searing pain in my shoulder, and then shortly after a second one through my chest.

The blasts echoed off the eerily silent buildings that loomed above me. The men's faces turned pale as they came towards me. I put my hand where the pain was, and watched as blood and rain mingled in my hand.

"Oh."

And then everything went black.


	15. That is that

**Hey sorry, hopefully this one isn't too boring. Not a lot of action, but more about how K and L met, and why she's so pissed off at him.**

**I hold no rights to Death note.**

**Please review, they make me laugh :) **

I could hear people moving around me, but I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't find the strength to do so. I could feel that I was lying on the ground, and I was wet.

_I guess I'm still at Akahoshi then…_

I couldn't even feel my shoulder, I was completely pain free.

"Viola! Viola! Can you hear me? An ambulance is on the way, just hold on."

Aizawa?

I felt a sudden pressure on my chest, and whimpered. It felt as though my shoulder was going to be driven into the ground. A cool hand laid itself on my forehead, stroking me gently. I calmed down a little, and tried to figure out what was going on.

I could hear the faint wail of an ambulance. Someone breathing slowly and steadily near me. There was shouting, and it took me a moment to realise it was Eoin.

"I hope that it was worth it. I'm going to make sure you never see the light of another day you son-of-a-bitch." There was a sickening thud somewhere to the left of me, and I heard Soichiro reprimand Eoin.

"Get away from him! He is in Police custody, and he is going away for a long time. If you try that again, I will arrest you too! Instead of beating this thug to a pulp, perhaps you should be at Viola's side!"

Huh, so it wasn't Eoin looking after me. Well, he was never one for public displays of affection. I used all my concentration to crack one eye open slightly, and saw L. He was pressing something against my shoulder to staunch the bleeding. But he was glaring over me and at my furious boyfriend.  
I could hear footsteps getting closer, and figured that Eoin had actually listened to Mr Yagami.

"The ambulance is here,' I heard him mutter. 'You can go now."  
L's hands didn't move; I could feel the annoyance radiating off of him, though his face was impassive.

"I'll go when the medics get here."

I couldn't keep my eye open any longer so let it close, still paying close attention to what they were saying.

"She's been shot and you're playing with the wound, get off her before you hurt her further!"

I cringed inwardly. Even I knew that you were supposed to staunch heavy bleeding. It was like common sense 101. Eoin knew it too…he was actually jealous enough to risk my wellbeing for his stupid male ego.

I could feel the vibrations of running footsteps coming towards me. Something clattered down on my left.

"Thanks son, we'll take her from here. On three."

L's hands disappeared. I moaned slightly, a feeling of dread taking me over. Someone grabbed my feet, and another had my shoulders. I was gingerly lifted up and over about a foot to the side onto a waiting stretcher. I couldn't see and now I was being taken away by strangers.  
_L._

L? Shouldn't I want Eoin?  
I was being wheeled across the courtyard at speed, and I heard the clicking of doors being opened. With a jolt, I was lifted slightly and then slid across some smooth surface. Someone put something over my nose and mouth, and I felt air against my face.

"Hold it sir."

The ambulance shook slightly as someone else climbed in the back.

"But I'm her fiancé!"  
Huh, so he did care after all. My heart plummeted however, at the medics next words.

"Sorry sir, family only."

Another voice joined the conversation, calm and aloof.

"I'm her brother."

There was silence but I guessed the medic motioned for the person to come aboard. I could hear Eoin spluttering indignantly.  
"Follow behind us; we're going to Merry Oak Hospital, y'know where that is? Good."

There was another jolt as the doors slammed shut and I heard the rumble of an engine below me. I managed to turn my head and open my eyes a bit. L was sitting beside me. He saw I was awake, and leaned forward, possibly to say something, but I cut him off.

"You're such a liar." I whispered. Before I finally passed out, I couldn't help but smile to myself at L's expression of triumph.

***

I've heard that when you are about to die, your life is supposed to flash before your eyes. I guess that would explain what was going on right now.

I was sitting in a corridor, watching myself meet L for the first time. The first 10 minutes of being in this limbo land I spent singing loudly, trying to get someone's attention. Then little me walked in, and I realised that I was either having a psychotic breakdown, or I was dreaming.  
The hallway was dark, and I could see that it was raining outside. Then the door had opened, and in I walked, five years old to the day. I was holding onto Watari as if he were a life raft. I looked like a drowned rat wearing a fire engine red raincoat.

Watari was talking to me quietly, and helped me out of my coat. I noticed a sudden movement nearby, and turned quick enough to see a figure disappear behind a door. I turned back to little me and Watari, and saw that I too had noticed the hidden person. Watari followed my gaze, and started to smile.

"L, it's alright. Come and meet our newest student."

Nothing happened for a moment, but then a little boy stepped out into the corridor. He was 8 years old when I met him. His hair was a mess now too. However, I noticed that he was wearing shoes and walked fairly normally. I guess he didn't get weird until his IQ hit 200.  
When he was a few feet away, he stopped and leaned forward to study little me. I hid behind Watari's leg peeking out every now and then to see if he was still staring. Scratch what I said before – he had _always _been odd.

"L. This is K. As I said, she is new and doesn't know anyone here yet, so it would be nice if you could look out for her during her stay."

L looked from his teacher to me and back again, seeming unsure. Little me suddenly became brave and stood in front of L, before impressively lifting a sleeve and showing L a bright orange band-aid on my elbow.

I cheered to myself – the damsel in distress routine, even at age five I had it down pat. L still looked uncertain, but with a nod from Watari, he reached out and took my hand. He started to lead me down the hallway. I grinned to myself; we were had been so cute as kids, but look at how screwed up we were now. I noticed Watari suddenly start to pat himself down, before giving the barest of smiles. He cleared his throat.  
"K, I think you have something of mine."

Little me started to blush, before looking guiltily at L. I reached down the front of my jumper and pulled out a square leather wallet. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing; I didn't even remember doing that. I had dropped L's hand to give the wallet back to Watari. Watari took it and walked away chuckling to himself. L had resumed staring at me. I was looking at my feet, clearly anxious.  
Finally L reached out and took my hand and we started walking again. I heard him say "Come on, I'll show you the library, it's one of the best in the country."  
Little me groaned loudly, scuffed my shoe and started to stomp. But I never let go.

***

The images flickered quickly, and I watched myself grow up. Birthdays, lessons, fights in the playground. L was in most of these memories.

_We really did used to be good friends. I can't believe I'd forgotten that._

I watched a 13 year old me kick 16 year old L in the shin for something. The image dissolved to my 14th birthday. L and I were sitting outside; it was beautiful day and everyone was out in the courtyard enjoying the sun.

L handed me a small package, muttering "Happy birthday."

God I remembered this. He had given me a ring, an emerald. I watched myself open in and stare at it in shock. He had thought I didn't like it, and started saying I could take it back and get a diamond if I wanted – and then I had kissed him on the cheek and thanked him.  
I started blushing as I watched myself lean over to him. Why was I being such a prude about this? It was totally innocent. Before I could see his reaction, the memory dissolved, and I was suddenly staring at the gate.  
There was a long black limo outside, the window rolled down. I was 12, and this was the first time that I met Akio Akahoshi.  
He had heard about the orphanage and taken an interest in its inhabitants. It turned out that I would be perfect for his business. He said that he would have to adopt me as a technicality, but I would work as an employee. In return, I would receive a six figure salary, status, couture clothes, party's with the social elite – all things that teenage girls dreamed of.

I watched as I leaned away from the gates and shook my head, thanked him for taking an interest before turning to walk back into the building. Before I could leave however, he had insisted that I take his business card, just in case I changed my mind. It was a very lucrative offer, but I didn't want to leave…I wouldn't leave here because L was still here. I had told Watari and L about the visit, and I saw the worried looks they exchanged. L had pulled me aside.

"K, I don't want you to meet with those people again. They're dangerous; Akahoshi House is no place for a child. Promise me you won't see him again."

"I'm not a child!"

L had fixed me with an intense stare, before I was guilted into promising.

Watari had set up cameras around the perimeter to keep watch, and Akio never came back. Another two years went by, and I barely ever thought about Akahoshi's offer. L had long been working as a detective now, and was at the orphanage less and less. I still got to see him from time to time, and he always said after each visit that he'd see me soon. He always kept that promise until the case in Italy.

_5 years ago._

_I was lying down in the courtyard, having finished my lessons for the day. I was considering the clouds, trying to force them into shapes. This was one of the rare time I thought about an alternative life – joining forces with Akio Akahoshi would guarantee me that. I would get to wear pretty dresses and go to parties. And I'd be rich._

_The ideas evoked little emotion. If I left here, there was no way I'd get to see L as much as I did. I was pretty sure I was the reason that he kept coming back…no that's extremely narcissistic of me, it probably just felt like home._

_Though _I_ would have left earlier if it weren't for him._

_He was away in Italy at the moment, solving some murder mystery._

_Suddenly my view was obscured by someone's big fluffy head._

"_Guess what I have," the girl said in a sing song voice._

_Urgh._

_Melody._

_Smarter than your average child, but not good enough to have an alias to protect their brilliance. She was also my roommate._

"_Melody, I really don't care. Why don't you go and gossip to someone who gives a damn?"_

"_I think you'll care about this K. I got a letter from L."_

_I graced her with my attention, sure that she was lying. I noticed that several other kids had gathered around to watch, and I knew what came next would be unpleasant._

"_See? He signed it and everything." She flashed me the page to prove it was real._

"_I'll just read you a bit, just so you get the gist," she was grinning smugly now._

_She cleared her throat and began._

"_I must tell you that I have made the decision not to come back to Whammy's Orphanage after this case. I feel I can work more effectively abroad__ without the obvious distraction. There is no reason for me to return." Her eyes scanned down the page, and she muttered under her breath 'not important, that's not either…here we go! He goes on to say: Good luck with your exams, I hope to see you in the near future. L."_

_She looked back at me._

"_And this was addressed to me! I thought you guys were friends, yet,' she put on a face of unconvincing pity 'yet you got…nothing."_

_All eyes were on me now, everyone expecting me to burst into tears. Instead I stood up, brushed leaves of my skirt and walked away. I went straight back into the building and found the administrator. After questioning her, I found out it was true. L was not coming back and neither was Watari._

_They had both just left me here, without a care in the world. Had I overestimated my worth to them? L didn't really socialise with the others, but I was sure we were friends. He had said that'd he would see me soon – did he hit his head and just forget about me?_

_I ran __up to my room, and checked everywhere in case he had left something._

_No._

_He was gone, and there was nothing left. I sank onto my bed. Then I lifted up my mattress and slid my hand into the hole I had cut into it and pulled out Akio's business card._

_I thought about it for a week, before stealing Melody's cell phone and agreeing to Akio's terms. At night fall, I crept out the window, ran across the roof before climbing down the drainpipe. A Rolls-Royce was waiting with the motor running down the street. I scaled the gates and climbed in the back seat, next to my new foster father. Promises are meant to be broken._

_I left L's ring on the bed._

I was feeling light headed now; I guessed I was coming back to consciousness. I still had time to catch one last memory: Akio and I standing side by side at a mahogany desk, signing adoption papers. Akio's voice had become too distorted to hear what he was saying, but we both laughed. Father and Daughter.  
He put the papers in his "out" tray.

And that was the end of that.

_._


	16. Misery

**Hey everyone, sorry this to****ok way longer than usual, I was sulking because I thought the last chapter got no attention, and then I worked out today that it had been reviewed. This one was such a bugger to write, I finished it, then deleted it. Wrote it again and deleted it. And then I broke the internet. Am very frustrated – sorry that it's kinda sucky. Oh and also, in like chapter 11 or something I mentioned Ukita. Forget that. He's deeeeeeeeeead.**

I snuggled down further into my blankets, trying to go back to sleep. It was so warm here; I never want to open my eyes again. I felt a little groggy and disorientated though – geez what had I done last night? My mind drew a blank. Wow, I guess I pretty much got annihilated before passing out…

"Miss Smith? Miss Smith, open your eyes please."

I snarled at the voice, how dare this lowly person disturb me. Go away.

"Miss Smith," The voice was firmer now 'It is time to wake up; open your eyes now please Miss."

I opened one, to yell at whichever servant had over stepped their place. A nurse blinked back at me. I jerked up, before I felt a twinge in my shoulder.

"Where the hell am I? Who're you? Eoin!"

I looked around frantically, trying to figure out where I was, and whether this 'nurse' was a stalker. I had seen Misery. I knew her game.

Huh, it looked like I was in a hospital – but what were the chances that just outside this large ward was a house in the middle of the forest where no one would ever hear me scream-

"Miss Smith, you were shot twice in the chest outside Akahoshi Productions. Do you remember this?"

My memory started to float back to me, though I was finding it hard to hold onto my thoughts. I must be drugged to the eyeballs…

"Do you know where you are now?"

I eyed her suspiciously. If I said a house in the woods, she'd probably break my ankles like Kathy Bates did to that guy to stop him from running away. I'm onto you woman…  
She took my silence as a "no, ma'am, I do not know where I am" and started talking again.

"This is Merry Oak Hospital. You have had emergency surgery on your shoulder, and are on some very strong pain medication, you have been out for some time now; there are several people waiting to see you. Shall I see them in?"

I half shrugged, not really sure what to think. She took that as a yes, and opened the door of my room. I could hear her muffled voice speaking to someone outside, and found that the words took a long time to process in my head.  
"It's ok to come in now gentlemen, she's awake, if a little groggy, but a short visit won't do her any harm."

L, Eoin and Soichiro all walked into the room. Eoin let out a small sigh of relief gave me a slight smile. He moved to sit in the chair by my bedside, but found that L had already stolen it. He tried to catch L's eye for a moment, before clearing his throat; surely the distraught fiancé should be at the bedside of his wounded beloved.

L certainly didn't think so, and instead of moving away, he said:

"Mr Akahoshi, it's a good thing we're in a hospital; I'm sure you will have no trouble in finding a doctor to clear that little cough up for you."

L turned back to me, but I was watching as Eoin inwardly fought between keeping his gentlemanly composure and smacking L upside the head. Eventually, he settled for standing on my other side.

"I'm glad you're lucid K. The past few days have been nothing but ramblings from you."

I stared at L.

"…Days?"

"Well, yes. You have been in critical for the last 3 days-,"  
"Get. Out."

The men looked around at each other, confused. Eoin whispered to the nurse uncertainly, "I don't understand what she means."

"I mean get out. Now."

Eoin rested his hand over mine, trying to calm me down. He ran his fingers through my hair, but they got tangled. I knew it. I had dirty hair, hadn't showered in 3 days, I was surrounded by men and I stunk to high heaven.

I pushed myself right up before yelling "Just get out! Security! Security!"

Soichiro placed a hand on Eoin's shoulder before steering him out of the room, L followed, muttering to the Nurse, "We'll leave her to you – but I suggest you ease up on the morphine…"

My, it was a nice day outside. So many birds…and clouds…and birds.

The nurse was at my side as soon as the men left. She started to pat my knee to sooth me, but I wriggled away.

"Oh no you don't Nurse Kathy – I've seen Misery, break my ankles and I'll sue your ass."

She looked at me like she didn't get it. What the hell was wrong with her?

She sighed, and started marking a few things off of her clipboard.

"I have to check on some other patients, but I'll be back in an hour or so. Try and get some sleep, it should help you… become less confused…"

She turned to leave; god she was useless.

"Get some rest? Get some REST?! I've been here for 3 days! When do I go into surgery?!"

God, this lot. Unbelievable.

***

When Eoin and the NPA came to visit the next day, it took them a good 10 minutes to coax me out of hiding beneath my blankets. I was so completely mortified by the fact that the Chief of the Japanese Police, the World's Greatest Detective, and one of Japan's social and business elite had witnessed me high.  
Just because it was the result of a combination of morphine, anaesthetic and exhaustion didn't make seeing them any less embarrassing. At least now I was slightly cleaner. I was still getting over the anaesthetic, and whenever I tried to walk, the room started to spin. The nurse had taken L's comment seriously, and eased up on the pain medication. My shoulder was aching dully, but at least I was comprehensive.  
After begging for a shower, the nurse finally took pity on me and my greasy hair, and plonked me into a plastic chair in a showering cubicle. She had had to wash my hair for me, as my left arm was totally out of action. I had been quite embarrassed, until she told me

"Girly, I've seen worse than you. I do this sort of thing everyday. When you are a patient, you leave your dignity at the door, and pick it up on your way out."

I felt a bit better after that.

Eoin was careful to get the seat by my bedside this time, and the triumphant look he sneaked at L did not go unnoticed. He eventually turned back to me, and tucked few strands of my hair behind my ears.

"Ah,' said Eoin, completely composed, 'You're looking much better today" He smiled at me gently.

L slowly reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

I burst into tears.

"I'd j-just been sh-sh-shot. H-h-how did you expect m-me to l-look?"

I knew he had meant I looked more…alert, but I was still quite dazed by the drugs in my system, and they were screwing everything up.

"The nurse had t-to shower me, and I had to sit in a chair l-like an old person…"

Eoin sat down beside me, rubbing my arm slowly and murmuring soothing words. I suddenly remembered that the entire NPA were still there, standing at the foot of my bed awkwardly.

I abruptly stopped crying when I noticed L giving me the 'oh-my-god-she's-sprouted-another-head' look. I cleared my throat and tried to pull myself together.

"So…how's stuff?" I managed to sniff.

Behind my temper tantrums and over the top emotions, I was curious to know what was going on with the Kira case, and when I could actually start helping. I looked at L pointedly, trying to convey with my eyes what I was really asking.

He sighed and shrugged, suddenly adopting a new personality.

"Y'know, kinda av. Nothin' doing, y'know?"

The other members of the NPA looked slightly alarmed, and I was about to ask if he had hit his head in the last 24 hours. Matsuda started to ask L something, but the chief elbowed him in the ribs. Then I realised that Eoin still didn't know who he was, and this was his way of telling me it was still under wraps.

"Oh, so still no work?"

"Naw…"

Eoin was looking between the two of us, clearly wondering why I knew such an (apparent) moron. He looked at me suspiciously, before standing up and confronting L.

"I'm sorry; we've not been formally introduced. I'm Eoin Akahoshi, K's fiancé. And you are…?"

L scuffed one tired old shoe against the blue lino floor and bobbed his head up and down, as though he was thinking hard about Eoin's question. The drugs only magnified how bizarre he was acting, and I could feel myself starting to laugh.

"Uhhh…I'm Ryuuga, I'm like, a friend, y'know."

And now, a stoner too by the sounds of it.

"And what do you do Ryuuga?"

"Research…yeeeeah. I, like, help the police at stuff." L squinted hard into space for a moment, before nodding again, as though he agreed with his answer.

Eoin stared at him for a moment, and I wondered if he noticed the drastic personality change since the day before. He sat down again and resumed rubbing my hand. Huh, I guess he considered L unworthy of too much thought.  
I couldn't help smiling – I was so going to give him Hell for this act later on. Eoin thought I was smiling for him, and picked up the conversation again.

"So, I've talked to your doctors, and they've said that you can check out in a few days; I'll get all your stuff, and set you up in the house. I've already arranged for your own nurse and catering staff, so you can just spend time relaxing and recuperating, and you'll be as good as new by the time I get back."

By the time he gets back? Since when was I moving anywhere? I tried to focus on what I needed to say.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, it's not a big deal; I need to go abroad for business for a few weeks. But you wouldn't be alone, you'd have the nurse, and the chef and -",

"Weeks? You want me to sit in that big empty house for weeks with a cook and nurse for company? I'm not a vegetable, I can do stuff, I'll go out of my mind if I'm locked up in there!"

Eoin looked bewildered for a moment.

"But you don't have anywhere else to live."

"I can stay with…Ryuuga. I-if that's ok." I mumbled the last part, and looked over at L shyly. He seemed surprised that I was willing to come back, even for a few weeks. Eoin looked less than impressed. I kept my eyes on L, who had started his absurd nodding again.

"Yeeeah, that'd be ace. My room mate is great with like, pills and stuff." Great, now Watari was apparently a stoner too.  
But Eoin just wasn't having it.

"Look K, I'd really be more comfortable if I knew that you were with trained professions rather than, than some random roommate that I don't know. What if you got sick? What if your blood sugars dropped – what he know what to do?"

"And I'd be more comfortable with people I know, than total strangers."

Soichiro stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Eoin, I can vouch for Ryuuga and his, er, roommate. The fellow members of the NPA and I are around at Ryuuga's apartment most days anyway, so I will be sure to keep you updated on K's progress if that is any consolation."

I breathed a sigh of relief. L's stoner personality wouldn't be all that reassuring to a worried loved one, but having the Chief of Police's word, well, I was pretty much home free.

Eoin was clearly backed into a corner, and couldn't argue without coming across as a total asshole.  
"Ok,' he said turning back to me if that's what you really want, if that's what is going to help you heal the fastest, so be it."

I win.  
I rewarded Eoin with a huge smile and a kiss on the cheek. I immediately noticed movement at the end of the room. L was shuffling out the door, motioning for the NPA to follow him.

"I'm sure you two have, like, catchin' up to do. I guess we'll leave you to it."

The personality he had previously adopted was slipping, I wondered about the sudden loss of focus. I was kind of disappointed that the guys didn't stay longer, but I guess I did have some things to sort through with Eoin. L paused at the doorway.

"We'll have a car collect you in a few days; in the meantime you will have an officer stationed outside your room. Just in case."

I nodded, and offered a smile.

"Ok thanks…Ryuuga."

Then he was gone.

Eoin was squinting after L, finally considering him. I squeezed his hand slightly, to draw his attention back to me. He smiled softly, but his gaze flicked quickly back to the door.

"Got a bit of a crush, do you?" I teased him.  
He laughed under his breathe, before giving my hand a final squeeze and stood up. I made a noise of protest; surely he wasn't leaving too? Did I still smell?

"I'll be right back."

He kissed me on the cheek before running out the door.

**The NPA and L were nearly at the ward doors, when a shout stopped them.**

"**Ryuuga, a word?"**

**L turned around slowly, sizing Eoin up, before telling the NPA he would catch up with them in a moment. Soichiro wasn't happy about leaving L alone with such a potentially dangerous man without cover, but gave the order to his men anyway.  
L slouched over to Eoin, and though his face was impassive, inside he felt nothing but contempt for the man.**

**In a low voice, Eoin wasted no time in laying down the law.**

"**Listen. I don't know exactly who you are, or what you mean to K, but if you lay a hand on her while she is in your care, there will be trouble."**

"**K."  
L turned to leave.**

"**I don't buy the act for a second. And I know that there is more to this whole **_**arrangement**_** than meets the eye. You are all tied to the infamous L somehow, and when I get the chance I'm going find out exactly what you are up to."**

"**You're not going to trust K's word that I'm just a friend then."**

**Eoin scoffed, scanning L, from his tattered shoes to the black bags under his eyes.**

"**You aren't K's type."**

**L nodded, finally losing interest in the conversation. He turned away from the man and wandered back down the hall.**

"**I suppose you would know. If that's all then…"**

**Eoin glared after the strangers retreating form. Yes, he would definitely be investigating this character; perhaps he should make a call to Deneuve…  
Before he went back into K's room, he called out over his shoulder.**

"**Don't forget. Hands off."**

**The response was low, but Eoin managed to catch it.**

"**I'll try."**


	17. Girls best friend

**Ok, here it is, 6 pages on Word! Wow, well done me. Thanks to Cara Eats Books and hisoka-ai9 for the reviews; they are a big motivation to get chapters out faster. ****So please review :3**

Including the time I had spent unconscious in ICU, I had been in the hospital for a whole week, and was slowly losing my mind. It was like being poisoned all over again, except there were no tiles to tally, and seeing as Eoin had me moved to a private room, there were only six electrical sockets to find and count. I would rather have been in a public ward, but Eoin insisted that I would only have the best. He visited every day, which was nice of him. Eoin wasn't exactly one to fawn over me. L didn't come to the hospital again.  
The 2 days after the NPA visited, Eoin had come in first thing in the morning with a little velvet box. He had sat next to me, fidgeting with it – and Akahoshi's don't fidget. I realised that he was nervous about talking about 'us'; I sure as hell was dreading it. Finally he took a deep breath, opened the box and rested in on my bed.

"K…I know things between us aren't what they used to be, and I hate that we have been apart. I want you in my life, K, and I'll do anything to make all of this up to you."

I gazed at the ring. It had been a nuisance on missions, bulky as it was. It was an enormous diamond, Eoin had told me how many carats it was right after he proposed, but I'd long forgotten. Those things had lost there importance six months ago. Now, instead of just a declaration of love, I saw the ring as more of a statement to other men; 'She's taken, look how better off she is with me.'

I hadn't said anything for a good minute, and Eoin had started to fidget again.

I asked for time to think about it.

***

I sat staring at the ring in my palm, considering life with Eoin. He adores me; loves me. I would never worry about money. I would live in luxury, and rub shoulders with the social elite. Get to dress up and look pretty; be in the tabloids once more. The handsome, rich, young director of one of the most successful businesses in Japan and his media darling wife.

It was more than enough to turn any woman's head.

Oh, and of course, I loved him too.

What reason did I have not to marry him? Something in the corner of my mind nagged me, but I pushed it aside. He was a good man, and I was the envy of many for being with him. I looked down at the ring again. I hadn't given his proposal that much thought the first time round. I had been excited by the ring. I told all of my friends and basked in their jealousy. We had gone out to look at dresses the day after he asked.

No, I was over-thinking it. He loved me, and I loved him, and we would get married and that would be that. I picked up the ring and slid it onto my ring finger.

"Whew, for a minute there you had me worried."

Eoin was standing in the doorway, looking very relieved. I wondered how long he'd been watching me. I'd been sitting there, glaring at my hand for the last half hour. I gave him a tired smile; I had lost sleep over this.

"I said yes when you asked me a year ago. I was just admiring the ring."

Eoin crossed the room quickly, and kissed me hard on the mouth. I responded instantly; I'd missed this. He ran a hand down my side, curving it round to my back, pressing me into his chest. His other had supported the back of my head, playing with my hair. His tongue swept across my bottom lip –

"Mmphf"

He pulled back and saw me wince.

"Sorry,' I pulled away, gritting my teeth until the pain in my chest decreased to an aching throb. ' My shoulder's just still really sore. Maybe we can save celebrations for later." I gave him a smile, reassuring him that I was okay. He gently placed me back on the bed, and swept a few stray strands of hair out of my face, and kissed me gently on the mouth. He leaned back, studying my face. I could feel myself start to blush slightly at the close inspection.

"What?" I said rather bashfully. I kicked myself for being such a wuss about my fiancé looking at me.

He frowned slightly, and ran a finger down the curve of my cheek. I raised my eyebrows at him when he didn't reply. He suddenly gave his head a little shake, and smiled at me.

"Sorry, it's nothing really. You… just look different somehow; I can't put my finger on it." He pulled away and sat up straight.

"Look, I'd better go or I'll miss my flight. Are you going to be okay? If you want to change your mind about staying with that…with Ryuuga, you can come home any time you want."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get back, fly safe."

He bent down and kissed me one last time.

"Love you."

I pecked him on the lips, before he turned and left.

***

The next morning Matsuda bounded into the room with a big smile.

"Hey Matsu! Are you my guard today?" God I hoped so. I'd tried to talk to the other men that stood outside my room all day, but all I got were grunts and nods, though one was nice enough to go and buy me chocolate when the hospital food was particularly gross.  
"Nope! I'm your driver."  
"I'm leaving?!"

"Yup!"  
I punched my good arm in the air, and faked crying. Matsuda laughed and rolled his eyes at my dramatics, before putting a bag on the foot of my bed.

"I've brought you some clothes, a nurse will be in here shortly to help you with them, I'm just going to go and sort out the release forms. Hey be careful!"

In my excitement I had bounced out of bed, staggered slightly into the wall and knocked over the decorative potted plant. I ended up teetering dangerously on one foot, trying not to lose balance and crash into the wall. I finally straightened up, and grabbed the bag to see what Watari had packed. Undoubtedly something garish and colourful. It was a cream, t shirt type dress. The lace sleeves were wide and loose. The rest of the dress was made with soft cotton, and I could see how it would drape nicely around my waist and hips, stopping a few inches above my knees.

Huh, Watari the fashionista.

"Watari said it was the easiest thing to get into without hurting your shoulder, he packed shoes too-"

"I don't need shoes. I need to get out of here, can you get the papers? I'll page the nurse."

Matsuda's expression changed from cheery to serious 'man-with-a-mission'. He nodded and charged out of the room, looking very important. I pushed the red call button, and attempted to put my underwear on without a nurses help. Sorry, but the line had to be drawn somewhere.

Ah! Success!

Surely I would be able to manage the dress too…Nope. It got stuck over my head; I lost my balance and toppled backwards onto the bed, landing on my sore shoulder. I hissed, bloody Watari, I thought I couldn't hurt myself in this? I gave up, and decided just to lie there until the nurse came and helped me, praying that Matsuda didn't come back early and discover me in my less than lady-like position.

"What _have_ you done to yourself?"

Female. The nurse – thank god.

"This is what trying to be dignified looks like." I heard her cluck her tongue exasperatedly.

"And being dignified is laying there with your dress up over your head."

"Yup."

There was a sudden tug at the bottom of the dress, and I found that I could see again. After about five minutes of contortionism to get my munted shoulder and arm into the armhole, I was finally ready to go.

I fished through the bag Matusda brought with him, and found that Watari had the foresight to include a few hair ties. Alas, no make-up. My hair had gone completely round the twist after so long lying in bed; basically one big knot on the top of my head. I managed to tie my hair into a messy ponytail, though my fringe refused to obey me, and flopped out of the elastic and over one eye. I huffed at it impatiently, before just tucking it behind my ear.

"Shall we?"

I jumped and looked over my shoulder. L was leaning against the doorframe, and had been watching me struggle with my hair.

"For God's sake – would people STOP sneaking up on the invalid!"

He shrugged, pushed off the door frame and came into the room. He picked up the mostly empty bag, put one hand under my elbow and started guiding me from the room.

Matsuda appeared at the door pushing a wheelchair, with an apprehensive look on his face.

"No way." I glared at the chair. "My legs work fine; I'm not getting in that thing."

L rolled his eyes and tugged at my elbow.

"Unless you want to spend the next month here, I suggest you get in."

I growled, seriously considering getting back into bed.

"Fine,' I said finally, before poking L in the ribs 'but _you_ have to push me."

If he was bothered by this, he didn't show it, just pushed me towards the chair. I finally sat down, and was annoyed when the bag was unceremoniously dumped in my lap.

"Hey! Invalid, remember?" I pointed to myself. I noticed the slight smile on his face.

"Your legs are fine, remember?" he shot back.

Could I never win?

***

After thanking and saying goodbye to the nurses that had so kindly put up with me for the past week and a half, we were able to head on our way.

"So am I allowed to know what you guys have been up to for the last week, or is it all top secret."

L steered me around another corner, and into the elevator. I thought he was going to ignore my question, but the moment the doors closed he started talking.

"There have been certain developments. We can discuss them in the car."

"Do I have anything to do yet?"

"Not at the moment."

I played with the hem of my skirt, though I tucked the hand with the ring into my lap. I didn't think that news of my engagement being back on would be the most welcome, and while I wouldn't hide it, I certainly wasn't going to bring it up. The feelings Eoin had towards L, well, it was obvious that it was mutual. I looked over at L, but he was gazing off into space as usual. Suddenly my hand was pulled out of my lap and into the light.

"Wow K! When did you get this?"

Matsuda was gawping at the rock on my finger, which was shining blindingly in the elevator lights. I tried to tug my hand away, but L had already seen. I uncertainly met his eyes, and for a split second I caught rare emotion flit over his features. It wasn't quite anger, but he didn't look as though he was going to congratulate me anytime soon either. I finally managed to tug my hand away from Matsuda, who had totally missed what had occurred between L and I. He was nattering on about how that I had a decade of a policeman's salary sitting on my finger, and how I was such a lucky girl.  
"Well, Matsu, you never know. Maybe one day a dashing man may sweep you off your feet too."

He laughed and scratched his head bashfully. I glanced up at L again, but he was no longer looking at me. He was frowning ever so slightly at his feet. I realised I was staring and looked away too late; he'd looked up again. God, I wish he'd stop looking at me like that. Luckily the doors pinged open at that moment, and there was a large crowd of people impatiently waiting for us to get out.

L wheeled me out of the elevator, and Matsuda followed, still happily chattering away about something unimportant. My stomach was churning and I realised I was actually terrified about what L would say about this. Not that I should really care what he thinks, it's not like he's been around for long, he doesn't know what Eoin's really like, or what I have become for that matter.

"I'll go bring the car around and meet you guys out front ok?" Matsuda grinned, before jogging outside and into the car-park. L and I passed through the doors at a normal pace and stopped at the curb. I immediately made to get out of the chair, but L pressed on my shoulder.

"Stay there until you get in the car."

I obeyed, and an extremely uncomfortable silence settled around us. My stomach was churning more than ever, I'd lose it completely if he didn't say anything…and where the hell was Matsuda. Hurry up and get me out of here –

"So. That's one way to stake your claim."

I jumped and stared at L.

"W-what?"

He gestured towards my hand, or rather, the ring.

"I suppose that was your fiancé's intent; to keep the vultures at bay." He said all this so casually but there was a definite hint of something else in his voice.

"Yeah, well, perhaps it wouldn't have been such a shock if you had talked to me in the last week and half instead of just leaving me here."  
Well, I guess that was what he was best at. He seemed to catch the other meaning to my words.

"Mmm, you'd think I'd have learnt by now; don't leave K alone for five minutes or she'll do something stupid and blame the clueless L for it."

I slumped back in my chair and looked at the ground. What did he know?

"Why do you care? I'll be out of you life as soon as the Kira investigation is over; you'll never have to babysit me again. Hell, maybe sooner if Eoin has any say."

"If you're so eager to leave, why did you ask to stay with me?"

"Why did you accept?"

We glared at each other for a moment, before Matsuda suddenly swerved up in front of us. Sighing, L opened the back door and then turned back to guide me in. After he closed the door, I started to put up the partition between Matsuda and me.

"Sorry, L and I are going to battle to the death, and I'd rather not have witnesses."

Matsuda grinned at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Ok!"

I turned to look out the back windscreen to watch L walk round the car. He had started to massage his temple. Jeez ten minutes and I'd already given him a headache. Ah well, he could borrow some of my pain medication; I'm sure Eoin would be really happy to meet L when he was actually on drugs instead of pretending.

The door opposite slammed shut, and I realised that L had wordlessly climbed in. The engine rumbled beneath us, and the car pulled forward. I took a deep breath.

"Look. I've agreed to work with you, and I plan to do that to the best of my ability. But my personal life is none of your business any more, and if I need help I'll ask for it. Okay?"

"Fine."

"So do you have any work for me?"

"No."

"Are you capable of using words that are not monosyllabic?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

I laughed quietly, and he finally turned to face me.

"Even if there is no work, you still need to be up to date on what's been happening."

I sat up a little straighter – huh he'd had a break through then.

"At his own request, Light Yagami is being confined. We have also apprehended the prime suspect for the Second Kira-"

"Shit – now there are two?!" God. I really was going to die. L's mouth twitched.

"Didn't you bother to watch the news while you were in hospital?"

"No, but if you want to know the latest on 'The Young and the Restless", then I'm you're gal."

He ignored me.

"There are two Kiras, but bother are behind bars and being questioned. Light requested his confinement to prove his innocence, yet since being cut off from the outside word, criminals have ceased to die."

"So he's Kira then?"

"I'm quite certain, but there is no evidence, and he has not confessed to anything. If we tried to prosecute, the defence could use the hundreds of people who were locked up the same day as Light and say that by our logic, anyone of them could be Kira."

"Oh." I slumped down again.

"However, the second Kira suspect happens to be Misa Amane, Light's current girlfriend. We have solid evidence of her connection with Kira, but not enough to prove her as the second."

"So we're stuffed."

L gave me a reproving look.

"We're not 'stuffed', we are making progress. In the meantime, I need you to rest and concentrate on getting better before I put you to work."

"You sound like Eoin." I grumbled.

"Then he and I have common ground after all."

I started picked at the hem of my skirt again, choosing to ignore that.

"How did the Chief handle Light being chucked in jail?"

"Er… the Chief also volunteered to be confined for the entirety of Light's incarceration."

I pulled a face and shook my head. So the already tiny group of people trying to stop Kira is cut down almost by half.

"Well, I'm fine to help out with research; I'm pretty good at that, y'know. I had to do a lot of it when casing a joint-"

L cut me off.

"K. Fighting for justice-'he pointed to himself, and then pointed at the driver's seat, 'law enforcer. I suggest you stop talking right now."

"Or _what_?" I grinned at him, curious to see how he'd handle this.

"You'll join Light Yagami." His face was totally serious, but I noticed the glint in his eye.

"Share a cell with Yagami eh…Well; Eoin _is _away, so when in Rome…"

L groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, his lips twitching again. I flashed a smile at him, and then turned to look out the window for the rest of the ride.


	18. Kira

**Hey sorry this came out later than usual, it was a complete utter nightmare to write. ****I'm up to where Light's locked up, and it's for like 7 weeks or something. 7 weeks of sitting around doing nothing, so please forgive me if I skip over most of it, coz it's boring as hell. As is this chapter, but please bear with me, just needed to set up K coming back and all, I assure you it'll pick up again in the next chapter or so. Thanks for the reviews : )**

It was an hour and half of driving before we got to the hotel. I was utterly exhausted; never had I thought I'd be so totally wiped out after a week and a half of non-stop rest. It had started to drizzle, and the rain drops streaking down my window were hypnotising. My eyelids had started to droop lower and lower, and I could practically feel dark purple shadows starting to form under my eyes. The sudden braking of the car jerked me out of my stupor, causing me to dazedly gaze around, suddenly disorientated. The Hotel wasn't the same one I had left all that time ago; L must move around quite a bit to keep his identity safe. It was another steel monstrosity, though I couldn't be bothered trying to find out the name of it.

My door opened, and there was Watari with an umbrella. He held out a hand to help me out of the car. I ended up being escorted inside half walking, half leaning on Watari's shoulder, my head nodding when I was too tired to hold it up.

Next thing I knew I was being lain down on a bed – the elevator ride and walk to the room a complete utter blur.

"Take this." A voice floated over to me, and a hand holding a few pills appeared under my nose.

"What is it?" I managed, taking the pills and finding a glass of water already in my hand.

"Your pain meds. Get some sleep."

I swallowed them, and had enough time to put the glass on the bedside table before crashing onto the pillow and into sleep.

**L shut the bedroom door behind him, before returning to the living area of the suite. A large television set was positioned in front of a chair; Misa Amane's limp form on the screen. Matsuda and Aizawa were talking out in the ****hall and Watari took the opportunity to discuss K with L.**

"**I take it you noticed the ring?"**

**L stepped into his chair, and shot Watari a sarcastic look. Watari was silent for a moment, hoping to encourage the young man to talk. L stared determinedly at the TV.**

"**You think it wise for K to be continuing her relationship with Eoin Akahoshi?"**

"**Of course I don't. But she's a grown woman; she can make her own decisions." Watari quietly went to the door to the hallway excused himself to Matsuda and Aizawa and shut it on them. He turned back to L.**

"**You don't think she accepted because she feels as though she has no where else to go?"**

**L just shrugged and started adding sugar to his tea.**

"**Feel free to make her welcome Watari, but she has made it clear that she is only here as an employee. She will return to Eoin when he completes his business abroad. That's all there is, Watari."**

**Watari had known L for the nearly the entirety of the young man's life and he knew him well enough to see right through his lies.**

I woke up with a start. It took me a moment to figure out what was wrong before –

"Shit!"

My shoulder was throbbing in agony, I could barely think straight from the pain. I rolled off the bed, and hit the ground hard. My knees scraped against the carpet and started to burn. I tried to curl myself around my shoulder; arrange my body to stop the pain, but nothing worked. The clock by my bedside said it was 4am. I'd missed a dose of my pain medication, and boy was that a stupid idea. I looked around to see if I could find the pills, and noticed two sitting by my bedside. A vague memory came to light. Someone had come in during the night to give them to me, but I'd thought it was a dream. Clearly not.

I grabbed the pills and what was left of the water, gulping both down. I resumed sitting on the floor and started rocking, trying to distract myself from the pain. I buried my head into my arms, and suddenly everything that I'd ignored for the past fortnight came crashing down on me. The terror of being shot, of not being safe, of being so close to death. The stress of getting back with Eoin. And L. I knew he was furious with me. So many emotions broiled inside; anger, fear, hatred.

God I'm so stupid, so worthless.

And then Watari was there. I heard him walk in, and then hurry to my side. He didn't need to ask what was wrong; I guess he had been waiting for this breakdown since I walked in the door.

He helped me up and then sat me on the bed. I stared gloomily into my lap, and felt the part of the bed next to me sink slightly.

"I see you're engaged."

Good conversation starter Watari. I raised my hand to show him the ring, before dropping it into my lap again. He was quiet for a moment, and I could feel a lecture coming on.

"Watari, before you start, I know what I'm doing. Eoin can provide for me, give me the life I wanted, and if you're worried about my safety, well, you can't blame the son for the actions of the father."

"Wanted?"

I blinked at him for a moment, not knowing what he was talking about.

"You said 'the life I wanted', what about the life you want _now._"

"Sorry, slip of the tongue." I said sounding irritated. Jeez I didn't need an English lesson right now. We were silent again.

"What life would that be?"

I shrugged, as though the answer was exceedingly obvious. "Money. Security. Status."

Watari's face changed to one of…well, pity.

"I suppose those are fine things to want."

He looked at the wall opposite us. I waited for him to continue; he obviously didn't believe the last thing he said.

"But what of the things you need?"

That thing that always nagged at me was back, and it took all my concentration to ignore it. What did Watari know? He'd never even been married, yet he was being all Oprah with me.

"I _need_ to be with Eoin."

He breathed out, not at all happy with my answer. He patted me on the knee, and murmured 'ok' before standing up.

"You should try and get a few more hours of sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I was surprised when he kissed me on the top of the head, before he left the room.

***

The clock now read 6am, that was a suitable enough time to get up. My shoulder was perfectly numbed for the moment, though my body creaked in protest from the early start. Surely there is nothing more satisfying than clicking every joint back into alignment after a nights rest; I shivered with pleasure when my back cracked. Looking down, I realised that I was still in the dress Watari had packed from the other day. There was a chest of drawers in the room, and guessed my things were there. I'd have to hunt around for the shower in a minute. I rifled through the clothes until I found underwear, black leggings and a baggy black jumper – pain free clothing. I found a stash of Ls white shirts and was quite relieved that he didn't just wear the same one over and over.

Right, now to hunt for the shower.

There was another door in the bedroom, which I assumed to be the ensuite bathroom, so shuffled over and knocked.

"That would be the wardrobe."

I jumped and realised that L was standing at the door. He was looking at me like I was a total idiot, a look that intensified when I tried to show him up by telling him I was going to Narnia. Huh, guess those pills were stronger than we all thought.

"Anyway did you want something?" I asked, once I'd recollected my thoughts. He didn't even look surprised by my answer; guess I was getting predictable in my insanity.

"I was going to try to get some sleep in before the NPA arrived. I wanted to check if you were up."

"You've been up all night?"

He shrugged. Wow, that's dedication for you.

"Anyway,' he continued 'the bathroom is on the other side of the suite. The others will be arriving at 7:30. Are you well enough to help today?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

We stood facing each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Well…I guess I'll go brush my teeth then…"

I sidled out of the door, not meeting his eye. Jeez, at least it was better than 'I carried the watermelon', but still…

***

The shower did wonders, even if hair washing was still difficult. I didn't look too bad today. Sure, I could still classify myself as 'heroin chic'; the bags under my eyes were in full force, but at least I was clean, and my hair was cooperating today. Watari seemed to have some sort of aversion to buying me make-up, as there was none to be found in the bathroom. So, au natural it is. Black top, black pants, black eyes. Perhaps I should venture into the realm of colour after all.

I could hear knocking at the suite door, and ventured out to let Aizawa and Matsuda in. Matsuda was wielding coffee and a brown paper bag that smelled heavenly.

"Hi K! We thought we'd bring breakfast!" He handed me one of the coffees.

"Ah Matsuda! Love of my life!" I gratefully accepted it and chose to ignore Matsuda's blush and babble of how 'it was no problem'. The ramblings stopped when Aizawa smacked him upside the head. Matsuda suddenly rushed past me, looking around. I looked quizzically at Aizawa who just said: "There's been a break though."

I followed the men back into the suit, and knocked on the bedroom door to let L know the others had arrived. However, upon entering the living room, I discovered that he was already up, and being harassed by an overtly excited Matsuda. I caught the second half of what he was saying.

"…over two weeks worth of criminals that weren't punished, were all at once -"

I jumped when Aizawa spoke beside me.

"Uh-huh, Kira's back."

My stomach immediately squirmed and a tingling sensation swept down my legs. So Light wasn't Kira? L had been wrong all this time?

Matsuda was still raving, when he suddenly grabbed the mic sitting between L and the TV. A live feed of the Chiefs cell came onto the screen, and Matsuda launched into his explanation.

"Chief! Kira is on the move again!"

I walked up slowly to stand next to L, squinting at the screen. The Chief looked awful – as though he had aged 10 years in 2 weeks. I realised that I was leaning against Ls chair and straightened. I gave him a pointed stare, eyebrow raised, before looking to the Chief and back. There was no reason for the man to be kept in such conditions.

L caught my glare and shrugged.

"Kira was just resting! The punishment of criminals has started again!" Matsuda continued excitedly.

I felt my heart sink as the Chiefs face changed from haggard to hopeful. There was no way L would let Light go this easily. Matsuda said so. All eyes were on L now, and he seemed to fight himself over what to say.

"I suppose…the chance of Light being Kira has lessoned somewhat…"

Matsuda cheered, and then reached for the keypad. "Now to tell Light!"

L suddenly smacked his hand away; I jumped again. I'd never seen L move so fast in my life.

"Do not let Light know."

Aha, so the golden boy detective _did_ have a dark side, very sneaky. I settled down onto a couch and focused on my coffee, pulling one of the many stuffed folders my way. I started flicking through the files, reading about killing patterns and generally updating myself on the way Kira operated.

"Light"

I glanced at the screen to see a live feed of Light. Huh, not so pristine now. I went back to my file, half listening to what L was saying.

"It's been two weeks since Kira has last killed a criminal. Will you just admit that you are Kira already?"

I sniggered into my coffee, causing L to shoot a glare my way. Light continued to plead his case. There was something different about Light, something in his voice…

"…This is a set up! I'm not Kira! Look into my eyes, do these look like the eyes of someone who's lying! Just let me out already!"

I waited till L shut off the mic before speaking up.

"Didn't he ask to be imprisoned to prove his innocence? Why the change of heart?"

L didn't bother to look at me, but graced me with an answer.

"I'm impressed you noticed. I've been asking myself the same question."

Next Misa Amane appeared. I had heard off her when I was still at Akahoshi, Eoin's friends had mentioned her a few times, though I'd never met her. She wasn't much to look at as far as the image on the screen showed, but that may have been because she was bound, blindfolded and dressed in rags.

"Amane, who is Kira?"

"That again? I told you, I don't know! I want to though."

L cut off the feed again and slumped back in his chair, frowning at the screen. I could practically hear the wheels in his head turning, and decided now was not the time to pay him out. Aizawa and Matsuda seemed to think the same, and settled down at the table and began to work.

***

"Thanks guys, see you tomorrow." I waved the officers out the door, before wandering back into the living room and crashing onto the couch. It was around midnight, and I was completely stuffed. I rubbed a hand over my eyes and groaned.

"God, do you guys do that every day?"

L was still crouched in his chair, drink his crystallised coffee.

"Do what?"

"Work from 7 in the morning till midnight? I don't know how you manage."

"You didn't need to stay up all this time. You're supposed to be resting."

I ignored him; the last thing I wanted to hear was more people trying to tell me what to do. We were quiet aside from the sound of a busy keyboard in L's direction. I could feel myself slipping closer to sleep, and may have drifted off for a minute when L suddenly spoke.

"You don't approve of the Chief being locked up."

I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

I sighed.

"Well…you've put away Light and the Chief; you're staff is seriously dwindling. And it's not that I don't approve, it just occurred to me how ironic this situation is. The Chief of Police; supposed ultimate do-gooder is spending his days in a cell, while the likes of me, a wanted criminal, lives it up in the penthouse of some five-star hotel."

I half hoped that he would laugh, crack a smile or something, but when I looked up he was staring at me, a slight frown beginning to form.

"What."

"You're not."

"Not what?"

"A criminal. Not any more at least."

I rolled my eyes at sat up.

"I'm afraid you don't get to decide that, my history speaks for itself. But hey, whatever helps you sleep at night. Speaking of which, I'm going to get some shut eye. You want the bed? You barely slept last night."

He turned back to the computer, the light illuminating his face a weird blue.

"Goodnight,' he said softly 'sleep well."

I sat there for a moment; he hadn't said what his plans were. Finally, I got up and went into the bedroom. After changing into a singlet and tracksuit pants, I noticed the throw rug on the end of the bed.

**When Watari entered the bedroom at 3am to give K her pain medication, he found the bed still made. He walked into the living room, and found L still hunched over his computer.**

"**L, have you seen-,"**

**L nodded towards the sofa. K was sprawled out, legs hanging over the arm, underneath a blanket. Watari shook her gently by the shoulder, and after a minute or two, she finally opened her eyes. He handed her the pills and water, and received a strangled moan in reply. He took that as a 'thank you'. L hadn't looked up from the screen, but he wasn't typing either. The light soon attracted her attention, and she put down the water, rested elbow on the arm of the couch and placed her chin in the crook.**

"**How are you still up?" Her voice was raspy and broken.**

"**Working. Have you actually taken your medication this time or can I expect you to wake up yelling again."**

**When there was no answer, L finally graced K with his attention, only to find her asleep on the arm, and Watari walking away, smiling slightly.**


	19. Cut me loose

**mportant! important! I'm really hoping that my loyal fans are loyal enough to think "Bloody hell, what's the hold up?!?!" and check my this - the thing is, my computer killed itself today, and I am using a borrowed Mac to write this, so everything is on hiatus. Im so mad, as I was really enjoying writing for you all. I will work hard to earn some money to buy a new one (The old laptop was sick for a long time, and managed to hold out nearly a whole year after much abuse on my behalf; ol' faithful, I have nothing but the fondest memories.) so yes, please bear with me, I will make it up to you I promise!!!**

**I apologise in advance for the jumping round on this chapter, I actually did ome research (aka, read the ****Manga) and found that from day 15 till day 50 of Lights confinement there is nothing written about the task force. Nothing. Zilch. Nada.**

**So forgive me if I suddenly jump a few (roughly 7) weeks into the future when Light and Misa are let out.**

**Sorry sorry sorry.**

I groaned and let my head fall out of my hands and onto the paper covered coffee table. I hit my head rather harder than intended and took a moment to let my eyes focus again.

"Coffee?"

L was somewhere behind me; I groaned something even I couldn't understand, but heard a mug being placed beside me nonetheless. We were now onto day 41 of the Kira suspects confinement, and L still refused to let either suspect out despite the fact there was a new Kira on the loose. I had been put in charge of compiling criminal profiles to try to discover Kira's patterns and habits, which was mind numbing and frustratingly slow work. L had resumed ignoring me, and aside from the odd question about my work or health, he remained silent when the task force went home. It was now 10pm and the others had left; even Watari had disappeared for the night.

Eoin called just about every day to check on me, and I made sure to steer clear of the fact that I was not resting in bed, but working till the early hours of the morning before falling asleep on the sofa in a position that would lead to extreme pain in my shoulder, no matter how many pain killers I took.

Which really wasn't a lot seeing as L was convinced I'd try and poison myself again.

Rubbing my forehead I turned my attention back to the profile I was working on, before entering data onto a spreadsheet on my computer to calculate the hours Kira was most active, and also the kind of criminals he was going after.

"Figure something out?"

L was peering over my shoulder at the graph. I bristled slightly, my shoulder brushing against his chest. He was way too close, not that it should bother me; he was such a space cadet he probably wouldn't see the problem. No, it shouldn't bother me…but the sudden butterflies in my stomach suggested otherwise. I forced myself to ignore it, pushed my hair back off my forehead and sighed.

"Well, I'm fairly certain that this is not the same Kira that we were dealing with before. The average times of the killings have shifted, and the criminals he's killing are different too."

"How so?"

"Well,' I sat up on my knees, 'for example, Kira 1 went after big time crooks, cases closely followed by the public, big names that anyone could access. Kira 2 killed civilians. Now Kira 3 is killing big names, but there are also a lot of small timers dying too. Small time thief's', people convicted of manslaughter. There was even one for a DUI. Either Kira woke up deciding that even accidents and crimes of passion were punishable by death, or we are looking at a whole other person." I turned around, pleased at my findings, but Ls face was entirely unimpressed.

"Ah…but you have figured all this out yourself already."

I felt him move away, and found myself suddenly cold.

"Yes, but we're thinking in the same way, which is important for the advancement of the case."

I scrunched up my nose and started fiddling with a loose strand of hair, leaning back against the couch and gazing at the ceiling, considering my words.

"I guess. But we still have no clue as to what kind of person this Kira is. The killings are concentrated round the weekends, so it could be just about anyone in any occupation. And the type of criminals being killed isn't different enough from the original Kira to knock up a character profile."

L was chewing thumb nail again, considering me as I talked. When I finished he didn't say anything, just kept staring at me as though he had never seen me before. I nervously cleared my throat and tucked lock of hair behind my ear.

"Er…what?"

He seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Forgive me; you just look about 14 years old again."

The atmosphere was quickly becoming intense, and I couldn't look away from L's wide eyed stare. I swallowed hard as the butterflies in my stomach multiplied, and tried to lighten the mood.

"Haha you mean spotty and weird?"

"No I mean-,"

My phone suddenly went off, the god awful ringtone silencing L's words and piercing the peace of the night.

I sighed.

"Sorry, I should take this."

L had already turned back to his computer as if he had never looked away from it, as though he had never spoken.

"Of course, go ahead."

It was Eoin. I flicked open the phone and greeted him with a false cheeriness, but couldn't altogether ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Disappointment?

I half listened to Eoin talk about business, and motioned to L that I would take the call outside. He gave me the briefest of glances before going back to work. I took one last look at the detective, and found myself wishing that he had finished what he was going to say.

***

"Listen, K I'm really sorry but-,"

"You're not coming back on Thursday, are you?"

I head Eoin sigh on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm going to be here for another few weeks. The shit's really hit the fan with the new branch and I'm the only one that knows enough about the company to fix it without enormous financial losses…"

"But you've been gone a month already."

Annoyance was welling up in me; he had to ring me at night, interrupt the first almost conversation I'd had with L in weeks to announce further absence from my life. Had it been like this before? I couldn't remember how often he had gone away when I worked at Akahoshi, as I was travelling on jobs often.

"I know, I'm being a useless fiancé, but I _will_ make it up to you when I get back. It's just Dad left the company in a lurch, and as the heir to the business all eyes are on me to get us through."

That wasn't totally true. There were other directors and board members who could be travelling in Eoin's place while he worked from Japan. But that would mean sharing the credit, and Eoin could be _such _a media whore…

"Tell you what; go to Tiffanies and get anything you want. My treat – ok?"

Yay me.

I was about to tell him where to shove his offer when I heard a frantic voice in the background.

"Shit,' he murmured 'K I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up. I didn't move the phone from my ear, and pretended to continue talking to him: "Oh sure sweetie. Love you lots, come home soon. Kisses."

Then I violently hit the end call button 10 times and snapped my phone shut harder than what was wise.

***

A few days later, I had to go and plead my case to L, which was especially humiliating after telling him I'd be going home sooner than later at the hospital. It was just before the task force arrived. He was sitting in his arm chair, and I was standing in front of him, hands clasped behind my back, one foot resting on top of the other so I had to focus more on my balance than the man before me.

"Uhm…Eoin's not going to be back for another few weeks…and I was wondering if I could stay here,' I glanced up at him from beneath my fringe, before saying in a rush 'of course I can move back to Akahoshi House if you don't want me to stay. It's not a big deal; I'll totally go-,"

"Stay as long as you need."

I just about fell over. I was sure he would at least torture me for a bit, and I didn't even have to beg. I looked at him suspiciously.

"What's the deal? In the old days you would have at least tormented me before agreeing."

He shrugged.

"That was a long time ago. Surely we're past that. Besides, you were the one that criticised me for my dwindling task force, why would I encourage you to leave?"

I nodded slowly, waiting for a cutting remark. None came.

"Ok then. I guess…I'll start working…"

He didn't bother to answer.

***

"Are you OK Mr Yagami? There is no reason for you to continue this."

We were crowded around L and the TV, Soichiro was hunched over in his cell looking more than a little worse for wear.

"It's been over a month now that criminals have started being murdered again. My son is not Kira, Ryuuzaki. You're the only one that I need to agree. When I get out of here, it will be with my son."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. L switched the feed to Light, once again pressuring him to admit to being Kira.

Once again it was a failure. I had seen this routine a few times over the past weeks, and was no longer entertained by it. I tuned L out, and picked up the sheet of the most recent murders. Scanning down the long list of names, I was startled when I found someone I knew personally.

"Nara Tadashi" I murmured aloud. He had been on the Board for…

I rubbed my temples, trying to remember the company he had worked for. I had met him at one of the socials Eoin took me to. Nice guy, straight as an arrow I'd heard. He must have had some particularly shady dealings on the side for Kira to go after him personally…

I put a small marker next to his name, to remind myself to ask Eoin about him later.

I suddenly noticed the tension in the room, and looked up to find Aizawa lecturing L angrily.

"Ryuuzaki…I'm sorry, but from what I can see, all you're doing is refusing to admit that your verdict of Raito being Kira was wrong."

L was steadily making his way through some sort of dessert Watari had constructed, and clearly was more focused on eating it that paying attention to Aizawa.

"So that's what you think after all." He said tonelessly, playing with the spoon. Aizawa looked irritated at the lack of response.

"As Light said,' he continued 'Kira killed Lind L. Tailor and the FBI Agents. If people can be killed without any publications and information collected, then there wouldn't be a point to kill Tailor of the FBI Agents. There is no end no matter how much you investigate. Kira doesn't commit any unnecessary murders. That's something you stated yourself."

I was completely at sea as to what Aizawa was talking about – who was Lind L. Tailor again? Luckily, Matsuda had been paying more attention than I had.

"…I see…If he's able to kill people in this situation, then he could've left the FBI Agents alone with no worries."

Aizawa continued "It's been 50 days now. There's no point in doing this. Instead, we should be thinking about how to catch the real Kira!"

L seemed to be considering what the officers had said, and looking at me to see whether I had any input.

I shrugged at him.

"You're the detective, I just steal stuff."

He reached forward and pushed on of the buttons in front of him to activate the microphone.

"Mr Yagami."

Soichiro was back on screen, and his tinny reply filtered through the speakers.

"What is it?"

"There is something I need to tell you in person. Can you come back to the department right away? I want you to hear my decision on this case. Starting with you, Light's father."

"…Ok."

I heard the suite door open, and looked up fast enough to see Watari leave to retrieve the Chief. Matsuda and Aizawa were staring at L's back, though he ignored them, suddenly even more entranced by his dessert.

"So,' I ventured 'you going to fill us in or do we have to guess what you're up to?"

He let the spoon clatter in the empty bowl, before scratching his head.

"Take the rest of the day off. After I speak with the Chief, you will be informed on the plan."

I slouched back into my chair. No matter how much I pestered him, he would never tell me. What a pain. Another night of silence for me then.

Or not? I wasn't under house arrest or anything…

"Hey, if you guys aren't in a rush to get home or whatever, d'you fancy going out for a drink?"

The guys seemed surprised by my suggestion; however I was even more shocked when both Aizawa and Matsuda accepted. I looked questioningly at L.

"How about it Hideki?"

I nudged him playfully, but already knew the answer before he uttered it.

"Thank you, but no. I have to make preparations for the next few days…"

I rolled my eyes; he had no idea how to cut loose.

"Suit yourself, Matsu, Aizawa, just give me 5 minutes to change and hunt down some makeup and I'll be good to go."

I charged towards the bedroom, whipping off my t shirt as I ran. This proved to be stupid when I wrenched my shoulder, but the euphoria of getting out of the suite was quite a nice anaesthetic to dull the pain. I knew we wouldn't be going anywhere supremely flash, but I still wanted to look nice.

I pulled my hair out of its loose ponytail, but it was in too dire need of a cut to wear down. Instead, I pinned it up, off my face in what I convinced myself was a 30s styled do. Next I rummaged through the walk in closet and found the bag I had brought with me when I arrived at the Imperial Hotel. There was only mascara and a tiny bit of lipstick in there, but I made do. I was dreading thoroughly going through the clothing Watari bought. I cautiously approached the dresser, convinced it'd eat me, or something of the sort…

I found dark purple dress that pulled at the shoulder and waist that extenuated my hourglass figure, paired with black tights, black boots and a baggy black cardigan to dress the whole look down a bit. I admired the dress; how brave of me to wear a colour.

I slipped my credit card into the pocket of the jersey, along with my phone, insulin and blood tester kit, gave myself one last look in the mirror before dashing out the door. Aizawa was looking at his watch when I burst out.

"Ten minutes."

I started to apologise when he held out his hand, and Matsuda shoved a crisp $20 bill into it. He was looking quite put out, but cheered up when I appointed Aizawa buyer of the first round.

"Right then, you ready to go?" I was practically jogging on the spot in anticipation.

"You will need this."

L was suddenly at my side with a card held delicately between his fingers. I was about to tell him I didn't need money when I realised that it was the room key.

"I won't be out late, I probably won't need that."

"Yes, well. Just in case."

"Okokok le's go!"

I ran towards the door, flung it open, and dramatically started singing 'Born Free'.

**Aizawa stared after the excited girl with a slight lo****ok of concern on his face. This was already turning into babysitting duty. Matsuda was laughing and reassuring L.**

"**Don't worry; we'll get her back in one piece. Are you meeting up with the Chief tonight?"**

**L continued to gaze at the open door, absently nodding. He snapped out of his musings for a moment.**

"**Yes, that's why she needs the key to let herself in. Don't let her do anything stupid."**

**Aizawa looked surprised.**

"**I don't think you need to worry Ryuuzaki, she's a grown woman-,"**

"**- whom when left to her own devices has a tendency to make ridiculous judgment calls."**

**An audibly heavy sigh came from the hallway, and the sound of stomping footsteps grew louder.**

"**Would you guys stop gossiping and hurry up?" K poked her head round the door. She suddenly grinned at L.**

"**You're spending the night with the Chief right?"**

**L knew better than to answer that, she'd undoubtedly find a way to poke fun at him. Aizawa and Matsuda finally left, but K stayed a moment longer, grin still in place.**

"**Ok then L, goodnight. Make good choices!" And with that she was gone.**

*******

**It was nearly midnight when L finally shuffled back into the hotel. He headed straight up to the suite,**** stretching his shoulders as he went. It would make a nice change to get some sleep tonight…**

**The first thing he saw where shoeless black legs sprawled out on the corridor floor. Upon closer inspection, he found that the legs belonged to K, who was muttering curses at the door opposite.**

"**K…What **_**are**_** you doing?"**

**She jumped when he spoke to her, before bursting into tears.**

"**The bloody d-door wont o-o-open. I t-tried and I-I t-tried but-,"**

**She was waving the key card around hysterically, and L gently pried it out of her hands.**

"**K…this is your credit card."**

**She stopped crying, and stared at it bewildered. Then she turned the full force of her glare to him.**

"**You tricked me you-you-you…" She seemed to be at a loss for a suitable insult, so settled for swatting his leg. He stared down at her for a moment, before –**

"**K. how much have you had to drink?"**

**She looked up at him blearily, before turning her head away with a huff. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before reaching into his own pocket for his key. She struggled against the wall, trying to bring her feet under her to support her weight, and would have toppled over had L not grabbed her by the elbow. He quickly brought her arm around his shoulder and helped her into the suit.**

"**K, what have you had to drink."**

"**Dunno…yooour the detective." She sniggered, clearly at her superior wit. L quickly dumped her on the couch, and went into the kitchen. He returned with water and bread.**

"**Drink."**

**She turned her head away again, swaying slightly. He sighed; annoyed that he had given Watari the night off. He tried again.**

"**K, if you do not drink and eat I am calling Eoin and telling him what you have done."**

**Her eyes widen slightly, before glaring at him. He watched her weigh up the pros and cons of disobeying him, muttering under her breath. Not taking her eyes of L she snatched the glass and downed it, before starting on the bread.**

"**Good, now where is your test kit." The alcohol would act as an anaesthetic, and if her blood sugars dropped in the night, she would not be able to wake herself and get food.**

"**Dropped it."**

**L pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. What had Matsuda and Aizawa been thinking letting her get into such a state? He pulled out his phone and dialled Aizawa's cell. He was vaguely aware of K ranting at him ("You said you wouldn't tell Eoin! I'm being good! Oh you're a bastard…"), but tuned her out when a very tired Aizawa answered.**

"**Ryuuzaki, what's going on? It's past midnight."**

"**What did you let K do to herself?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**I discovered her rambling in the hallway a moment ago. What did she drink?"**

**Aizawa was silent for a moment and L was losing patience. Finally he said.**

"**Ryuuzaki, she had one drink. She left Matsuda and I at 8 perfectly fine, and got a cab back to the hotel."**

"**Then why does she look like she's-,"**

**It finally clicked. L groaned and leaned back against the wall and banged his head gently against it. How had he missed this?**

"**Never mind Aizawa, I'll handle it." He hung up.**

**The pills. Never mix alcohol with medication. How had he not realised? How could he have let her go out like that? The lack of sleep was causing him to make amateur mistakes, and now K was paying the price. She hadn't been sleeping properly either, staying up late to keep him company. **

**He thought s****he was still cursing him on the couch, but when L actually listened, he realised she was cursing Eoin.**

"**Damn, us'less husband. Who needs'm? Ah'll jus' become a lezzzzbien, teach'm a lezzon…" She hiccupped.**

**L pushed off the wall, and tried not to acknowledge that he was pleased she was mad at her fiancé.**

**She seemed to be sobering up slightly; at least she wasn't swaying anymore. She looked up when he came closer.**

"**I'm tired…"**

**He nodded, and helped her up of the couch. She overbalanced, and he caught her quickly. What happened next caught him completely off guard. She buried her head in his shoulder, groaning slightly. L froze on the spot, unsure of what to do next. His normally whirring brain at a standstill, all from this intoxicated girl that was falling asleep on his shoulder. He swallowed hard and shut his eyes, trying to bring him back to his senses, to formulate a plan to get her through the night.**

**Right.**

"**Come on K, you can't sleep here."**

**She moaned angrily, before allowing herself to be turned away and lead to the bedroom. She stumbled several times, and it took a few tries to get her through the doorway unscathed. Finally they made it, and L gingerly let K go. She stood next to the bed, head bent downwards and eyes shut tight.**

"**Er…wait here K, I'll be right back."**

**L moved quickly into Watari's room and opened the top drawer of his dresser. Watari had spare supplies of K's medicine, and also a spare blood test kit. L grabbed it, before hurrying to the kitchen, taking several boxes of juice out of the fridge and the bowl of sugar cubes off the counter. **

**He re-entered the bedroom to find K hadn't moved, and was half asleep on the spot. He tested her blood sugars (normal, for now) before taking off her cardigan and helping her to lie down on the bed. The moment her head it the pillow she was out. L sighed, looking at how very peaceful she looked. She was going to be living a nightmare tomorrow. He lay down beside her, and pulled the throw over her. It looked like another sleepless night for the exhausted detective. He placed one hand against her back and waited.**

*******

**In the night she began to shudder. L felt it immediately. He withdrew his hand and grabbed the test kit. Yes, low blood sugars, and she was sleeping through it.**

"**K. Get up." He said loudly, tapping her hard on the collarbone. She groaned something. That was enough.**

**He poured the orange juice into a glass, and mixed sugar into it. He pulled her into a sitting position, before bringing the glass to her lips. She drunkenly turned away.**

"**No…L…."**

"**K if you don't drink this, I will call an ambulance and you will be on the news." He hesitated before adding 'and Kira will find you."**

**She groaned again, but reached for the glass, eyes still shut. He helped her and made sure she drank the lot, before testing her again to make sure her sugars where on the way back up. He lay back down, and placed his hand on her back once more.**

**This would happen another two times before morning.**

*******

When I opened my eyes, I was met with only darkness, and for a moment I panicked – where the hell was I? My head was throbbing, and pain spiked through me when I thought too hard. It took a moment to realise I wasn't resting my head on a pillow. I lifted myself slightly; I had been resting on L's chest. My bare feet were intertwined with his, and I realised that he had been keeping me warm. One of his arms was wrapped around my shoulders. My head throbbed again when vague memories concerning L and I floated back. God, I hoped that they were from a dream, if they weren't…how humiliating. I looked down at him again. At least he was finally sleeping. He looked so peaceful, and somewhat younger. Less of a jerk anyway. Without thinking about it, I reached out and traced his strong jaw, stopping suddenly when he mumbled something in his sleep. I didn't want to pull away, despite the consequences in the morning, or the fact that I had a boyfriend somewhere in the world. I laid my head back on his chest. When L woke up, he could move me if he wanted, but for now I was staying here.

**Whew, bit of a long one. I felt bad about the last chapter, so I thought there should be some lovin'. Sorry if I made it worse haha.**


	20. Plan

Again with the incessant tapping on my collarbone. I twitched, fighting my way back through sleep. After a brief pause the tapping started up again. I groaned; would this person just go away already? They were talking to me now, but I had difficultly concentrating on the voice.

I rolled over and swung my arm out. My eyes snapped open when my elbow connected with something solid.

"K – gah!"

I whipped my arm away and sat up, suddenly remembering where I was. L was now on the floor beside the bed, gingerly touching his nose. I stared at him wide eyed, unsure of how to react. Thankfully, my hangover decided to kick in at the moment.

"Argh!"

I slumped back against the pillows, curling into a ball with my arms wrapped around my aching head. I vaguely registered movement at the edge of the bed, and guessed that L had recovered and gotten up. He gently pried my arms away from my head, and I saw that he had produced water from somewhere. He also handed over two small white pills. He had clearly been anticipating this.

"What happened last night?" I finally rasped, after accepting the water.

He sat on the edge of the bed; clearly out of my reach should I decide to punch him on the nose again.

"You mixed alcohol and pain medication. I found you sitting in the hallway at midnight."

I winced. What a stupid thing to do, such an amateur mistake. Some of what had occurred the night previous swam back to me, and I cringed at the things I had said.

"It was pretty bad right?"

"Yes."

He was gazing absent mindedly at the bed, gingerly touching his nose from time to time. Once the pain killers had cleared my head a little, I became more coherent.

"Sorry for breaking your nose."

"It's not broken."

"Oh."

I sat up on the bed properly.

"What were you trying to do anyway?"

Surely the guy knew better than to wake me up by now.

"Today I put my plan discussed with Mr Yagami into action. I wanted to make some last minute preparations."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"You were using my arm as a pillow."

"Ah."

I bit my lip to hide my smirk. It would have been hilarious to watch the introverted L try to deal with being trapped by a sleeping girl. He must have been having a total panic attack at our mere contact.

He finally stood up and shuffled towards the door.

"Will you be getting up today?" He motioned to the pack of pain-killers he had left at my bedside. There was no way I was letting a killer hangover get in the way of what would undoubtedly be the most exciting day I had had in a month.

"No way. I want to see what this superior plan you keep talking about is."

He nodded slightly before leaving the bedroom abruptly, shutting the door behind him.

I rubbed my temples, trying to disperse the slight lingering pain hovering around, before getting out of bed.

This took several attempts.

I wrinkled my nose when I realised that I was still in the same clothes from the night before, but the thought of L putting me into my pyjamas was even more disturbing. Thank God he had some understanding of social convention; undressing an unconscious girl is not always considered a gentlemanly thing to do.

It was 7AM; just enough time for a shower before Aizawa and Matsuda arrived. I wondered briefly if they would be in a similar state, for they had stayed at the bar longer than I.

Matsu more likely that Aizawa anyway.

I yanked clothes out of the drawer – today, fashion would be taking a massive hit – and wobbled to the bathroom. Watari was just coming in the door as I walked past.

"K! L tells me you had quite a night out. How are you feeling?"

"Uh, fine thanks…" I said, before muttering "thanks a lot L, tell the whole damn world…Glad I punched you…"

Watari chuckled behind me, before I shut the bathroom door on him.

It wasn't until I was in the shower that it occurred to me as odd that L slept beside me. Why had he done that?

It wasn't that I was worried that he would try anything, but why hadn't he just dumped me on the bed and gone back to work. It wasn't like he'd ever shown much of an interest in me before…

I sat in the shower, still not all too steady on my feet as I thought about it.

No, it couldn't be _that_.

He wasn't interested in me like that. He was probably just tired, and decided that we would just have to share the bed.

Doesn't explain why we were all cuddled up though…

I shook my head, sending water flying around me. I was being ridiculous and acting like a wussy school girl, over-thinking everything.

We were in the middle of the biggest murder case the world had ever seen, and I was obsessing about why an insomniac slept in a bed.

I had never once obsessed this way over Kira, or death. At least not recently.

Not since I met…

There was a loud knock at the door, and muffled voice called through. I hit the shower button off.

"Pardon?" I called out.

"The NPA have arrived. When can we be expecting you?"

L. Well at least he knocked this time, instead of just barging in…

I cursed quietly, pulled myself to standing and got out of the shower.

"2 minutes!" I yelled, before grabbing at the fresh clothes I had brought in with me.

***

About 5 minutes later I burst out of the bathroom, only to find an empty apartment. I walked quickly into the living room, and saw that L had moved from his usual armchair to the couch, the laptop set up on the table. He looked up when I entered, and silently gestured that I should sit down next to him.

"Where'd everyone go?"

I navigated my way around the furniture carefully, before perching myself next to the detective. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach when my conversation with myself in the shower came floating back to me.

"They had to leave to complete their parts in the events of today."

"You told them the plan without me?"

L tapped something onto the laptop and adjusted the screen.

"Yes. We have no time and you were unavailable due to your obscure feminine bathing rituals."

"It's called hygiene. Look into it some time."

I rolled my eyes and slumped back into the couch, annoyed that I had missed out on what was going on. I was only irritated further when I noticed, after my last remark, that L actually smelt quite nice.

Again with the butterflies.

He ignored the hygiene gibe and continued.

"I would tell you what's going on, but I think it would be more entertaining for you to watch what is coming for yourself."

He tapped one last button, and suddenly a picture took up the screen. It took me a moment to realise that I was looking at a live feed, from what looked like the inside of a car.

"L what-?"

Soichiro suddenly came into view, starting up the car. L didn't say anything, and I decided to follow suit; there was clearly something he wanted me to see.

There wasn't much to look at. Soichiro started to drive; leaving L and I to stare at the nearly empty car.

"This is boring."

I tucked my knees up under my chin, still slightly tired from the late night previous. L simply shrugged, but never took his eyes off the screen. Watari, obviously hearing my protests, appeared next to the couch toting coffee and breakfast on a cart.

I would be less grouchy after food.

As I gratefully accepted the steaming mug from Watari, I noticed that the surroundings that had been flashing past the cars back window were slowing. Soichiro abruptly got out of the car, giving the camera the barest of glances. I turned my full attention towards Watari; an empty car could only be stared at for so long.

I set one of the coffees in front of L, who didn't notice, before checking out the fruit selection.

"You want anything?" I asked absent mindedly.

I got no reply. Well, I understood that he was concentrating, but he didn't need to be rude. I scowled at Watari, who gave me a sympathetic smile.

L stayed silent until I started my second piece of toast. The hand holding my food was suddenly yanked by the elbow, causing me to drop my breakfast on the floor.

"Dammit L-,"

"Watch."

He was leaning forwards now, watching the screen even more intently. I saw that Soichiro and a blonde girl now sat in the car, and they were moving again.

"_That's_ the second Kira?" I asked scornfully. She only looked about 12.

"That is Misa Amane. She is an up and coming model and actress. She is also Light Yagami's latest girlfriend. Her parents were both murdered during a home invasion. The perpetrator escaped jail time, only to be reprimanded by Kira several years later. Despite all the physical evidence we have stacked up against her, I'd say that she fits a certain profile, wouldn't you?"

I frowned at the girl. She was different from what I had expected; after all, I had only the briefest mentions of her during social gatherings to go on. Though given what L had just told me, her being the second Kira seemed slightly more reasonable.

"Ng'k,' I agreed around a mouthful fresh toast.

The Misa girl started talking.

"I didn't think my stalker would be this old."

I choked on my coffee, trying to hide my laugh.

"So she really has no clue?" I eyed the video carefully; unsure as to whether or not this was some act.

"Apparently not, but for obvious reasons she will continue to be under surveillance."

The car was slowing again. The back door opposite to Misa's opened and another person appeared in the back seat. Light Yagami was sitting there, wide-eyed and confused. I didn't say anything now, things were clearly about to get interesting.

Light's tinny voice filtered through the speakers.

"Dad; what's going on?"

Misa's panicked voice followed, stressing over the fact that she had accused Soichiro of being a stalker. This time I didn't laugh, I didn't want to miss Soichiro's reply.

"So all suspicion has finally be dispelled; are we being set free?" Light asked. I could hear a note of anxiety in his voice; he seemed to sense that things were not as they seemed too be.

"No,' said Soichiro. "From here on, you two are being taken to your execution chamber."

"What?!" I yelled, grabbing L's arm.

"What the hell! You can't do that!" I ranted at him. L finally looked at me, shocked at my outburst.

"Why not? They're both murderers." He said calmly, not bothering to detach himself from my grip.

"You don't know that! This case has not been solved. I've looked over the same facts as you, there is no certain proof that these two are the Kira's."

"But they most likely are."

I finally stopped shouting at him and fought to regain my composure. Finally I spat out between clenched teeth.

"You can't claim to be the greatest detective in the world, if you just destroy things that are problematic to a case. That just makes you a poor loser."

He held my stare for a moment before answering.

"I asked you to watch. I am not killing anyone, not unless it is absolutely required."

I clenched my jaw. He clearly had something in mind, so I would leave this for now. I relinquished my grip on his arm and looked back to the screen. Misa and Light's shouts of horror and surprise had been drowned out by my own, and I had to catch up on what was happening.

"L has determined that Light Yagami is Kira, and that Misa Amane is the second Kira. He has claimed that after the two of you are executed, the murders will stop." Soichiro stared grimly out at the road. I swallowed hard. L remained passive, only showing an apparently vague interest in what was going on. If he was calm, then surely I could be too. Could this be an act? I already knew that I hadn't been told everything, and I would put it past L to set up something this deranged.

"L's plan to terminate the two of you was quickly accepted by the U.N,' Soichiro continued, 'Your deaths will be kept secret from the public."

"What?! Dad this is insane! L wouldn't do something this rash!"

"He's your son! How can you do this?!"

The two suspects shouted at the police Chief. I found myself thinking that L would get a lot more than a broken nose if this plan went wrong.

I was leaning forward in the chair too, starting to panic slightly. I continued to listen to Light and Misa beg for the lives. It was really quite sickening to watch. Soichiro swiftly cut them off.

"We're here."

I couldn't see much through the windows, but it certainly didn't look as though they were in the city anymore.

"No one will see us here." Soichiro muttered, and started moving around in his seat, looking for something.

"Are you letting us go?!" Misa asked hopefully.

"I brought you here instead of the execution chamber. Light, I am going to kill you and myself here."

Panic and tension left me, and I looked blankly at the screen. What the hell. What a stupid thing to say. It was like a line out of a movie, and I realised that had I listened to L from the beginning, I would not have gotten in such a state.

Light and Misa screamed some more, but now it only seemed comical. How were they not seeing through this? I sighed, and reached for my coffee, and sat back in my chair. This was all an elaborate plot to discover whether Light was Kira. L looked at me, eyebrows raised at my suddenly calm demeanour.

"You're sick, you know?" I didn't look at him, staying focused on the screen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shrug.

The fact that Soichiro hadn't been killed on the spot was evidence enough that these two weren't Kira, and seeing as no one was going to die now there was nothing to worry about. Soichiro turned in his seat suddenly, his arm stretched towards Light.

Wow, that gun looks real.

"Light. Now we're both murderers. I'll see you in hell."

I had just started to think how very melodramatic this all was, when the gun went off. I knew it was a blank, but I spilled my coffee down my front all the same.

"Shit!"

I quickly whipped off my jersey and piled it on the floor, not wanting to miss the aftermath. The image seemed frozen for a moment, Light staring in shock at the gun and Soichiro still posed to shoot.

All at the same time everyone seemed to react. Misa screaming yet again, Light shaking and Soichiro slumped back in his chair.

"Forgive me you two, but it was the only way to free you from your confinement." Soichiro said shakily, keeling over the wheel. He looked directly into the camera now.

"Were you watching Ryuzaki? As you can see, I'm still alive."

I jumped again when L suddenly spoke.

"Yes. It was a very convincing performance. In that situation where Amane was the second Kira who only needed a face to kill, you would have been dead before you shot Light. The Kira in my mind also would not have hesitated to kill a parent, though Light may have figured out that this was all an act from the start. Nevertheless, I will end both of your detentions as promised. Amane will remain under surveillance until the evidence of the occult videos is uncovered. Light; I will allow your participation on the investigation. But only if I am with you 24/7."

I felt myself go cold at that. So we still weren't rid of _him_? Nothing had proved that he wasn't Kira – what if he _had_ known this was an act, and was using this opportunity to get closer L and the forces set to bring Kira to justice? How could L be so short-sighted?

My headache swiftly returned, and I had had enough.

L finished talking to the three and shut of the live feed. He finally sat back against the chair.

"So." He sat flatly.

"So?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm still to drunk to deal with this. I'm going to get some sleep."

I pushed off the sofa and wobbled slightly on my feet. When the room stopped spinning, I headed for the bedroom door.

"Do you have a problem with Light joining us?"

"Nope." I said lightly, while thinking 'yes you idiot, and if you were as a good a detective as you claim, you would have worked that out by now.'

But I chose to stay silent. I was surprised when L spoke again, seeing how often he ignored things not directly in his orbit.

"He will be an asset to the case."

"Yes." I answered as I entered the bedroom. As I shut the door I muttered just loud enough for L to hear me: "An asset until he kills us all."

***

I was sitting on the couch next to Aizawa and Soichiro, rubbing my temples and staring at the boys in horror.

"Oh…my god."

L had chained himself to Light Yagami. Well, he certainly had a death wish. So be it. The members of the NPA were oddly silent on this latest 'development', though that may have been due to the newest addition to the group. Misa Amane had already solidified her place as a complete utter nuisance.

"Wow, Ryuzaki – I didn't know you played for the other team!" She said cheerily. I already wanted to take a swing at her.

"I'm not doing this because I want to." He said dryly. The swift glare sent my way was much deserved after the sarcastic laugh the escaped my lips. I got up and cautiously wandered over to the group. I would get to work within the NPA now. Being a friend to Misa would undoubtedly be an expectation in order to determine her Kira status.

Great.

L had just informed Misa that he was to accompany her and Light on dates.

"What! So you're going to watch us kiss and stuff?!" She screeched.

"I never said you had to kiss, right? But I will be watching." L gave me a quick look when I approached. Introductions were interrupted, however.

"You're just a pervert!" Misa spat.

I laughed. Perhaps she was smarter than she appeared. Another 'look' from L, I'd probably get told off later.

"Light – can you make her be quiet?" L asked, pointing at the now seriously pissed off girl.

"Misa, stop being so stubborn; you're lucky to be free at all."

Misa looked taken-aback at that and was silent for mere seconds before she started up again.

"How can you say that to your girlfriend, Light? Can't you trust me?"

It was Light's turn to look shocked, and he struggled with himself for a moment.

"M-Misa, even if you say you're my girlfriend, you're the one who fell in love at first sight and came after me."

Ouch.

"So, w-when I said 'I liked you', you took advantage of me and kissed me?!"

The ever tactful L cut in here, breaking up what would surely have been even more screeches on behalf of Misa. I noticed Aizawa and Soichiro wince, Aizawa looking increasingly annoyed.

"About the falling in love at first sight thing – it was on the 22nd at Aoyama, right Misa?"

I had no idea what any of that meant, and only half listened. It was far more entertaining to watch Aizawa attempt to keep his cool.

"Then after you came home from Aoyama, you knew the name of Light Yagami, who you had fallen in love with?"

"Yes."

"But you don't know how you knew his name?"

"That's right."

I suppressed a sigh. How could she not see where he was going with this? I was almost hoping that she would cotton on and lie.

Almost.

"Well then,' said L, 'what would you think if Light were Kira?"

Misa latched onto Light's arm. He had the good-grace to look embarrassed. He looked at me fleetingly, and I realised that my eyebrows were raised and my mouth was slightly open from my sheer disbelief that someone so stupid existed.

I quickly rearranged my features, god forbid that L should catch me staring at the two like a hungry zombie.

"I've always been grateful to Kira for killing my parent's murderer, so I'd love Light even more! Well, if that's even possible!"

"But wouldn't you be scared? This is Kira we're talking about."

I wrinkled my nose slightly. L was studying her carefully.

"Of course not! I would want to help him in any way I could!"

Aizawa was positively shuddering from frustration now.

"Well, I'd think that you would be more in the way than a help, but I'm certain that Misa is the second Kira…though it's so obvious that I don't really want to believe it…"

I was growing tired of all this. We had moved hotels again today, so I hadn't had the chance for a lot of sleep, and my patience was wearing thin. L was explaining the conditions of Misa's surveillance, and room. It turned out that Matsuda was to be Misa's new manager. The guy looked thrilled, until Misa shot him down and called him old. I hung my head and resumed rubbing my temples, the headache in full flare now. There was a loud bang behind me, causing me to jump for about the third time today.

Aizawa was on his feet and marching towards us.

"I have had it with this Misa-misa crap! This is the Kira investigation! You need to get more serious about it all!"

We were all looking at him in surprise.

"O-oh…sorry Aizawa." Matsuda stuttered. Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"No, Matsuda – I've just figured out what the problem is."

He walked over to Misa and grabbed her by the arm and led her towards the door of her adjoining suite.

"Girl – it's time to go to your room."

Misa fought all the way, but finally Aizawa forced her through the door and locked it behind him.

"Thank Christ." I muttered.

L had rounded on Light the moment Misa was out of the room, and from his constant looks in my direction, I figured that I should be listening.

"How serious are you about Misa?"

Light looked confused.

"As I said before, it's completely one-sided."

"Well then,' said L, 'would it be possible for you to pretend to be serious about her? It's clear from the occult videos that Misa has some sort of connection with Kira-,"

"You want me to use her sentiments to find out if she's the second Kira?"

Light actually looked outraged at the concept. I wasn't all that surprised at the idea; it seemed like a reasonable enough ask.

"Yes" L shrugged nonchalantly.

"No, Ryuzaki. I could never use a woman's emotions like that; even to solve the Kira case. I won't trample on peoples good will."

L gave Light a searching stare.

"Er…is something wrong Ryuzaki?"

Yes, definitely, as now he was looking at me.

"No." L lied, 'Light is above using another's emotions against them to solve the case. K, are you?"

"Nope."

I gave him my full attention now, though he didn't seem to want to go into the details of what I would be doing from here on out in front of the entire NPA. Tonight then. He gave me the slightest of nods.

So it begins.


	21. Cake

The awkwardness of the silence didn't register. I was still in a state of shock as to how I had got here. Shortly after L chained himself to the mass murderer, we moved to a new building, one L had built purely as a base for the Kira investigation. It was truly an impressive structure, and it had more floors than I cared to count. The technological equipment was state of the art, and I was itching to potter about on the computers.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though that was going to happen anytime soon. Instead of getting some proper investigative work done, L had spiralled into a massive sulk at being wrong about the Light/Kira thing, and had dragged me along on his date with Light and Misa.

Literally dragged me.

I had been reading over notes and walking down the same hallway as the trio and gotten trapped between Light and L coming in the opposite direction. In moments I was stuck in the ridiculous chain and being hauled into Misa's room.

I was sitting next to Misa, L and Light were on the opposite couch. Nobody had spoken in over 5 minutes, and the silence was practically painful. I suppose L figured that he and I were supposed to be invisible, and therefore shouldn't talk, yet our inflicted presence only made things more awkward between the reluctant couple.

Misa finally broke the tension with a frustrated sigh.

"Hey, this doesn't feel like much of a date you know."

I privately agreed with her, I'd be mortified if I were in her position. L was far too interested in finishing his cake to look at her when he answered.

"You don't have to mind us. Pretend we're not even here."

Misa gave me a pained look, and I grimaced in an act of feigned sympathy.

"Are you going to eat that cake?"

L was eyeing up Misa's slice. I shook my head to myself – how could it be that _I _was the diabetic here?

"Fine. I don't eat cakes; they make you fat."

"If you burn the calories by using your brain, you won't get fat."

He was absurd. I rolled my eyes, while Misa bristled. L went on.

"You see, K doesn't eat cake, therefore she has no brain activity as there is no sugar to break down and utilize."

I had gone back to studying my notes, and replied tonelessly. "I hope you wake up fat and get crushed under your own body weight."

Misa was starting to get desperate.

"I'll give you the cake if you leave Light and I alone together."

"Even if I leave you alone, I can still watch on the cameras."

"That's perverted! Will you stop with that fetish?!"

I snickered into my papers.

"Say what you want, however, I will be taking the cake."

L stood up and stole Misa's piece away, before huddling back on the couch. But Misa wasn't done.

"Well, when we're alone, I'll shut all the curtains and turn off all the lights."

"We have infrared cameras."

She winked at Light.

"Then should we cover ourselves with the futon?"

Light wasn't even looking at her, looking thoroughly bored with the whole thing.

"More importantly Ryuzaki,' he said finally, 'we've moved to a headquarters to investigate the Kira investigation, yet you don't seem motivated at all."

I patted Misa on the shoulder at the stinging remark, and looked up at the boys from my notes. Light did have a point; L had never made time to go on a date of his own, yet he was happy to be a voyeur on someone else's. Perhaps he was more of a pervert than I thought.

"Motivation?' L said quietly to himself, 'I don't have any. Actually, I'm depressed."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Depressed?" Said Light.

"Yes…It's because I kept thinking you were Kira. It's quite the shock that I was wrong. But then again…No…I am sure that you were involved at some stage, that's why we're doing this." L jingled the cuff around his wrist.

"However, Kira could control people's actions. I suspect they did the same thing to you and Amane, to make me suspect you. If I think of it in that way, it all makes sense. But you two are still alive, which only weakens my theory…"

I gave him my full attention now, this stuff was all new, I'd never considered that these two were being controlled.

"If they were controlled without any awareness, than you and Amane are mere victims. I'll have to start investigating from the beginning…

"If Kira found and controlled you because he knew that you were capable of stealing police information and made it so I would suspect you, then even I'd be bitter. That's why I'm depressed."

"B-but Ryuzaki, by your logic…Though we were being controlled, both Misa and I were Kira at one time."

L looked at Light sharply, tension was in the air.

"Yes,' he said shortly, 'You and Amane were Kira. I have no doubts about that.

"The way I see it, you were Kira when you were detained as criminals stopped dying. However, after two weeks, the killings started again. This strengthens my theory that Kira's power can change from person to person."

I finally spoke up.

"L-er- Ryuzaki, if that's true, then Kira can't be caught and we're all going to die."

What a jolly date this was.

"That's why I'm stuck,' L answered, staring up at the ceiling. 'If Kira can control someone to kill, then can take away the power and the memories of performing the murders, then there would be no closure to the case by merely catching the person controlled."

"But we don't even know that that's the case yet. Hang in there Ryuzaki." Light said.

L sighed heavily, and I was getting annoyed with this new persona.

"I would try, but it's too hard. No, it's not a good idea. By trying too hard to chase, we put our lives at risk. Too think of all the times I thought I was going to die…"

I barely registered Light standing up. I had never considered that L could die investigating this case. I'd been thinking about the target I had painted on myself by agreeing to work for Akahoshi the entire time, but clearly, L was not as detached as he would prefer all of us to think.

"Ryuzaki…" Light murmured. L looked up surprised.

What happened next shocked all of us. Light punched L as hard as he could in the face, sending the moody detective flying across the room. Light was dragged along by the chain, and knocked over the table. I grabbed the cake before it toppled to its demise; perhaps I could cheer a beaten up L with it later.

L crashed against the door hard, and had now sat up looking dazed.

"That hurt…"

Light was standing over him, furious. I wondered if the NPA were watching this.

"Don't be ridiculous. Because I'm not the real Kira, you have no motivation?! What's the matter with you?"

L wiped his mouth.

"I may have explained it inadequately. Let's not make a move because it could end badly."

"What are you talking about? If we don't make a move then there's no way to catch him! Who's the one that said he'd bring Kira to his execution on TV? How many people, police, FBI, announcers, got involved because of you?! And weren't you the one that detained Misa and Me?!" Light argued.

He grabbed L by the shirt and pulled him towards him. L looked mildly irritated, and I was impressed at his self control. I would have been kicking ass and taking names by now.

"That maybe true,' L muttered, 'But still, an eye for an eye."

He suddenly ducked, and kicked up, hitting Light square in the jaw.

Perhaps I spoke too soon.

Light was flung back against the wall, and this time L was dragged behind.

"Instead of the theory being wrong, its more like Light is Kira and Misa Amane is the second Kira isn't enough to solve the case. That's why I'm a little down; I'm human, is that so wrong?" L said flatly.

"Yes it's wrong,' Light panted, 'and from the way you say it, it's as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira."

L looked thoughtful again, still crouched from his last attack.

"Not satisfied until you are Kira…Now I realise….I wanted you to be Kira."

The two lunged at each other at the same time, holding each other by the shirts and raising their fists. I, on the other hand, had had enough of this show of bravado, and had stood up, cake and all to leave. Misa was crouched, scared in the corner.

Then the phone rang. The boys stopped what they were doing, and looked at it in surprise. I guess the NPA finally decided to intervene.

L answered it as if nothing had happened.

"Hello? What is it…Uh-huh…I see…" He abruptly dropped the phone back onto the cradle.

"What's going on?" Light asked.

"Nothing. Matsuda's just acting stupid again."

Harsh. I felt sorry for the young detective, and gave one of the cameras a small smile. L was standing properly now, and had righted the couch to sit. Light sat next to him, the two perfectly happy to continue the date. Misa was shaken, but sat back where she had been. I headed for the door.

"Hey…" I heard L mutter. "Where'd the cake go?" I watched over my shoulder as he looked around for a moment, before turning right around, looking at me.

"K, what are you doing?"

I looked at the plate in my hand, and jumped in feigned shock to see a cake sitting on it.

"Well, you see, I may not have a functioning brain, but at least I didn't just get beaten up for being a wuss. And I have cake, life is looking pretty good."

And with that I turned my back on him and walked out the door. I grinned madly when I knew he couldn't see me; he'd be fuming. The grin faded when I heard the strangled yell from Light and hurried footsteps towards the door. I quickened my pace down the hall, looking over my shoulder.

"Stop!"

I jumped and turned around, and saw L standing in that hall way. He tried to come closer, but the chain tightened and he was pulled back. I laughed at him and sat down on the floor, a few feet from him.

"This cake looks pretty good actually." I picked a bit off and ate it, and groaned dramatically.

"Wow – this is so good!" I grinned at him, and ate a bit more. He was watching me with a mixture of fascination and annoyance, and I couldn't help but enjoy myself.

"Forget it Light! They've gone; we're making the most of this!" I heard Misa say excitedly, and then there was a thud against the hall wall. I watched the chain slacken dramatically, and realised that Misa had pushed Light against the wall, closer to the door. L realised too, and he lurched towards me. Had I been standing, I would have gotten away.

Had I been standing.

I pulled the cake away and lost my balance, toppling onto my side. L was on me in a second; reaching for the platter I was holding past my head. I started laughing as we wrestled for it, and tried to push it away further with my finger tips so he wouldn't reach. I could hear Light yelling, the cuff around his wrist was probably cutting off circulation by how hard L was pulling against it. I was still laughing uncontrollably, while pushing L's hands away from the cake. A low chuckle caused me to freeze, my laugh dying away in my shock.

I stared up at L, who had also stopped groping for the cake. His smile faded slowly, and a look of surprise took its place.

"What?"

I stuttered, still looking at him in shock.

"You laughed."

He raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Yes…and?"

"You never laugh."

He studied me closely, nether of us moving. My stomach started to feel fluttery again, and I swallowed hard. What do I do?

"K…" He murmured. He didn't get to finish however. My phone went off. I lay there, dazed. I wasn't going to answer it, but clearly the moment was gone. L sat up off me and backed away. I reached into my pocket, and checked the screen. Eoin. Sometimes I really hated my fiancé…Shit – my fiancé!

I answered in a rush.

"Hi K! What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" I practically shouted down the phone. I knew L was still looking at me, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. Eoin laughed at me, and started to chatter about business. I interrupted his talk with appropriate: "yes's" and "Oh really's". When I looked up at L, I saw that he had left silently somewhere during the beginning of the conversation.

I bit my lip, not listening to Eoin at all. What had that been about back there?

"K? K, are you there?"

"What? Oh! Yes sorry."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just really busy."

"Busy?! K you're supposed to be resting!-."

"- Ok love you too, bye."

I ended the call and sat back against the wall. My heart was still beating so hard. I took a shuddering breath and shut my eyes. Get a grip K.

I realised that Misa was yelling in the room, something about L beating up her boyfriend. It wasn't right to go in there now, I'd go to my room, and do some work. Try to figure some of this out.

Oh, and the Kira case too.

***

"Oh-no…" I stared down at the list of names in my lap. I had been assigned to go through the names of Kira's latest victims to find common ground amongst them, and had just come across Nanako Ito. She had been a partner in an associate company, another of Eoin's friends.

"Something wrong, K?" Light turned away from his computer to give me his full attention.

"No…I sort of knew this person…" I rubbed my forehead tiredly. This wasn't the first of names I knew to show up on one of these lists, but like Nara Tadashi, I had thought that she was one the straight and narrow. Hardly someone that deserved punishment at the hands of Kira, on the contrary, I found her to be highly intelligent and a great business woman. Maybe she was caught up in some bad stuff on the side…

"I imagine you will be seeing more acquaintances on those lists." L muttered bluntly, staring into his crystallised coffee.

"Ryuzaki!" Light said harshly, annoyed at his indifferent display.

"Well it is hardly surprising. K is a criminal; she undoubtedly made a few friends."

Light continued to nag at L, though I stopped listening. These off the shoulder comments had become the usual over the last few days, ever since the date incident. Or rather, each time Eoin called, L became slightly more moody, and more distant. Though I was slightly annoyed at the criminal remark; it wasn't true any more.

"Actually,' I cut in over Light, 'Nanako was not a criminal as far as I know. She was a cut-throat business woman to be sure, but not worthy of a death sentence."

They both remained silent, L sulking again, and Light gazing off into the distance. He suddenly stood up, walked over to another computer, dragging L behind him. I was left alone on the other side of the room, but was slightly relieved to be away from the two.

I threw the papers on the table and sighed, running my hands back through my hair. Everyone else had gone home for the night, and these two would work until the early hours of the morning. I grabbed my pain meds, got up off the couch and left the room. I didn't bother to say goodnight, the boys were far too wrapped up in their work to even hear me. I shuffled down the hall, towards the elevators, rolling my shoulders gingerly. I hadn't been resting as much as the doctors had instructed, and my wounds were extremely slow to heal. I would have to start physiotherapy soon, or suffer shoulder pain even longer.

My room was on the floor above the Kira investigation nerve centre, opposite L and Light's. As I swiped my ID over the laser system to operate the lift, something shifted in my peripheral vision. I looked up as the doors opened, and saw that L had stuck his head out into the hall.

"Everything alright, K?" He asked quietly, surprisingly sincere for someone who had told me all my friends would die mere moments before.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He disappeared just as quickly as he had come. I stood there, staring at the spot he had been in, before climbing into the elevator.

***

"Yeah, so I'll be back in about two days, do you want to meet me at the house, or shall I pick you up from your friends place."

I was spinning around on a computer chair, swinging my legs back and forth while listening to Eoin talk through the mobile. My heart sunk a little when I realised that I would have to leave soon. I glanced at L, who was sitting near-by ignoring me.

"Um, I guess I can meet you at the house. Just let me know when."

A muscle in L's jaw tensed.

I decided to wrap up the conversation; it wasn't really fair to flaunt my relationship in everyone's faces.

I hung up and continued to spin around.

"Why don't you go out K? You're obviously bored." L muttered, glaring into his coffee. His mood hadn't brightened since the punch-up, and he wasn't making progress in the case.

"Where can I go? All my friends are dead or in hiding." I retorted. It was, in part, supposed to be a cutting remark, but it held a lot of truth too. L remained silent, and I ignored him.

Light, as usual was the one to break the silence.

"Ryuzaki, I know you're probably not up to it, but have a look at this." L wheeled over. I stayed put, I hadn't been invited.

"This is a graph of all the most successful and front running business empires in Japan, and their profits over the last month. As you can see, many of them are in decline, aside from one – a group called Yotsuba."

L made a noise of interest, and nodded at Light to continue.

"So I looked at all of Kira's latest victims, and all of them are linked to the businesses that had suffered financial loss in the last month. Adding that evidence to the graph, I'd say that it is an excellent guess that someone close to or working for Yotsuba is Kira."

I raised my eyebrows, impressed.

"Light, that is a notable find. I suppose our next move is to infiltrate the Yotsuba Corporation for more information."

"Well, I really got the idea from Viola." Light replied, smiling at me.

"Huh?"

"Well,' started Light, 'you mentioned that you knew one of Kira's victims, and that you didn't think that she was involved in any illegal activity, I figured that you of all people would know."

Me of all people? Right, so the 'criminal' status I thought I had rid myself of by agreeing to work with L was back.

"So,' he continued, 'I looked into it, and came back with this. The current Kira is a business person out for personal gain, and we've already managed to narrow down the suspects." He smiled at me again, and I suppressed a shiver.

"Hm. Very observant." I muttered, and started spinning again.

Light went into great detail about his thought process in figuring out the latest while I entertained myself. I looked up every now and then to see if he had finished, and caught L watching me. The memory of him above me in the hallway floated back to me, and I suppressed a blush. He had been so close, I could have – I could have…

I bit my lip and shook the idea out of my head. I did nothing, so there was nothing to talk about.

***

It was 3AM when I woke up hungry. I pattered down to the kitchen, deciding that the perfect snack would be found in the 4 litre tub of ice cream Watari had stashed. However, when I got down there, the light was already on, and the shadow of someone moving around could be seen under the door.

I opened it quietly and poked my head inside. L was leaning against one of the counters with a spoon in his mouth. The ice cream was already set on the bench next to his laptop, which he was staring at intensely.

He seemed to sense my presence and turned around calmly.

"Ice cream?" he offered, nodding in it's direction before holding out a spoon.

"How'd you know I was coming?" I asked, wandering over. However, my question was answered when I saw the video feeds from security cameras around the building set up on the screen of the computer.

I dug into the dessert, and saw that L had poured some sort of sickly chocolate sauce over it. Great, diabetic coma, here I come.

He didn't make any move to talk to me, staring off into space instead. Now was as good a time as any to bring up the fact that I was leaving soon.

"Uh, so as you probably heard, Eoin called me today."

He said nothing.

"He's going to be back in a few days, and wants me to move back to our house…" I avoided L's eyes as I said the last part. I didn't think he would say anything, when –

"Is that what you want?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to move back in with him?"

I frowned at him.

"Yes, he is my fiancé after all."

L shrugged, as if my answer wasn't the right one.

"What?!" I asked, annoyed. "Why does everyone second guess me about this?"

L shrugged again.

"It's your business. I just want to make sure that you have thought this entire thing through."

"I wouldn't have said yes if I hadn't." I answered back, getting agitated.

"Well, okay then." He said.

No emotion, no interest. He really didn't care if I was around or not. After the other day, I had thought things had changed between us. That maybe there was something more, but maybe not.

And then I realised. I didn't really want to leave him. I didn't want to be away from L, despite his dark moods over the past few days – things were interesting, and I was helping to make a difference. Life with Eoin would be – would be…

I forced myself back to reality; L didn't worry about where I stayed, because he had more important things to think about. And I didn't rank high up on that list.

"Hm, well…I'm going to go back to bed. Where'd you leave Light?"

"He's handcuffed to Watari for the moment."

"Can you do that?" I asked, surprised at how relaxed L was about it.

"Yes. I'm L."

I nodded, before backing out of the room. He is L, one of the most important people in the world, he didn't have time to worry about girlfriends or love or whatever.

Life with L would be lonely.

Life with Eoin would be…easy.

***

L rubbed his eyes tiredly after K left the room. He'd done it again, guarded himself against her, and hurt his friend again. But what did she expect from him? She was engaged, and her fiancé, while half the world away, was ever present in everything they did.

What had happened in the hallway after the date…he had thought that there was something there. But she seemed convinced that Eoin was the man for her, and maybe she was right.

At least with her moving out, she would be safe. Away from Kira suspects and the nerve centre of the world wide investigation. Eoin would protect her. Irritation flared at the thought of the man, but there was little L could do. K's safety came first, and if that was what needed to be done…

He sighed. Those were the right things to say and think. But it couldn't have been further from the truth. He wanted her to stay with him. He could protect her better than anyone.

It was out of his hands; her mind was made up. He would just have to accept it and move on.

He picked up the ice cream and put it away, before closing the laptop and returning to his room.


End file.
